Moments
by TheImmortalWeapon
Summary: Like the title said this is just a collection of one-shots that I have written. Genres, characters, and POV change each chapter. Rated T for paranoia. I guess open to suggestions if you guys have any. Thanks! (Previously "A Collection of One-Shots")
1. (1) Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so this is just a story where I will but a One-Shots I write instead of posting a million different stories. Not much to say... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Anniversary**

 **POV: Hope**

* * *

I walked into the house slowly. I was dog tired. And today had stunk.

The small cottage at the edge of the city was very inviting.

I miss Dad and Kai, but this is perfect for us, and it wasn't like they were miles away.

It was a short walk if anything. And the house was tucked away, there was an entrance to our property and then a small walk to the house. But it was beautiful. We had natural shade, a garden, a small pond with lots of fish. And also being away from the city is what Jun and I both wanted. To just be away from the stress of the city. We spent all day out there in the city. But this is home to us.

I walk in and place my large staff against the wall. My weapon of choice. A large 6-foot staff with an orb at the end of it.

"Mom!" Syaoran's voice made me up as he walked into the living room. "You're… you are home early." He stutters.

"Is there a problem with that?" I question.

He pales. "No…"

I narrow my eyes. "Sure."

"Um…" Syaoran looks around the room. "Are you just going to sit there?"

I close my eyes. "Yes. Why don't you make your brothers and sister some dinner?"

"Um, sure." Syaoran nods and walks away.

I sigh and shake my head. I enjoy the quiet and listen to the sounds of the surrounding forest. One of the reasons Jun and I had moved out here. For the natural calming beauty that was all around us and the quiet.

"Syaoran! Stop that!"

I groan. Quiet...

"It wasn't my fault."

"Is too!"

"Just get Maya out of her!"

There is no such thing as quiet with four kids. And three of them are boys... I rub my forehead as I walk into the kitchen and stand in the doorway.

My three boys were all in the kitchen. Syaoran and Yasuo were near the fireplace that had a large cauldron and Tsuyoshi was with Amaya, or Maya, on the other side, letting the little girl hold his fingers.

"What are you three doing?" I ask bitterly.

"Nothing Mama," Yasuo replies quickly holding a large wooden spoon behind his back.

I rub my forehead. "Just please, don't hurt yourselves," I tell them walking out into the living room and laying down on the couch. The moment I get comfortable I feel sleep claim me.

* * *

A soft kiss on my forehead wakes me up.

Two strong hands hold my shoulders.

"Good evening, my sweet." Jun smiled at me.

"Mnn." I smile.

"The kids have been strangely quiet this evening," Jun says quietly.

"No wonder I slept so well." I stretched out my arms. I looked over my husband. "Where are the kids now?"

"Syaoran is putting Maya and Tsuyoshi to bed." Jun smiled.

"And Yasuo?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." Jun shrugged.

"You know what today is?" I ask with a yawn.

"Our anniversary and we have been apart all day." Jun sighs.

"Mama, Dad?" Yasuo's voice startles us.

"What is it, baby?" I ask softly.

"Syaoran and I have a surprise for you." Yasuo smiles.

I look to Jun and smile. My husband does not seem to be as happy.

I punch his shoulder. "Lighten up." I cup his face and gently plant a kiss on his cheek.

Yasuo motioned for us to follow him and we made it up to the rooftop of our house. There were mats laid out as well as some food.

"Happy anniversary." Syaoran smiled once we got up there. "The sky is clear and dinner is served."

I walked up and hugged my oldest. "You are such a good kid."

"I helped!" Yasuo complained.

I walked over to him and bent down. "And you are also amazing."

Jun walked up too. "Thank you, boys." He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close.

"Pusu-ss-er-ddn-apusu-hs-aw." I whisper to my husband.

White and gold mist swirl around us. And completely surround us.

When they settle I was wearing a beautiful dress and Jun was wearing ceremonial robes.

"Alright you two, off to bed. Or at the least do something quiet in your room." I dismiss and the two scramble away.

"We are blessed," Jun comments once the boys are gone.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Why don't you?" Jun smiles down at me.

"It's wonderful to have the kids always around helping each other. And they look after their sister very well." I comment.

Jun laces his fingers with mine. We walk over to where the dinner was set up quietly without a word.

We eat the dinner quietly for a while before a thought starts to gather in my mind and I look to Jun nervously.

He doesn't notice, he just holds up his bowl and drinks some of the soup.

"Jun?" I ask putting down my bowl.

"What Hope?" Jun asks.

"Have you ever wanted to get away?" I question softly.

"From this life?" Jun clarifies. "Never. I love you and the kids."

"Away from the stress." I change the question. "Isn't that why we live out here?"

"It is why we moved. But other than that; no, any other life we would be unhappy with. I enjoy being in your father's army." Jun replies. "And I know you love your job."

"I'm hardly ever home." I sigh. "Just, maybe… Syaoran will be old enough to leave soon and I know what he has in mind. I know where he wants to go. He wants to study at one of the far off Monasteries. And Yasuo. That strange feeling inside of him that my family can all feel and his constant sicknesses he gets with the weather changes. And the other two… I feel like I am never home enough."

Jun smiles at me. "Maybe… But you would not be happy if you were here all the time. When you finally returned to saving everything that has ever existed after each of our kids were born I could see it in your eyes, Hope. You would not want to do anything else. This is your life."

I move over and lean on Jun. "I guess…"

"Well, I know." He brushed some of my red hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.

When he pulls back he hugs me and pulls me down so we lay side by side.

"Thank you for being a part of my life, Hope." Jun smiles.

"And you, a part of mine," I reply looking at the stars and their glory.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the light shining in the window. The singing of birds.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking around I smiled. I was in my bedroom. Laying in the large bed. Blankets all over the place.

I swung my legs over the bed and slipped on my sandals. I was still dressed up from the night before. I sigh and change into a banbi, a long skirt and a top that crossed over my chest and was held by a belt around my waist.

I walked out and into the kitchen to see the four kids scrambling to get ready to leave for the day. They had training at the monastery and then lessons. Maya, too young to attend schooling, would get to spend the day with Jun's parents.

Orson as usual was laying in the fireplace and napping.

Syaoran was hunched over a book reading while Yasuo was sleepily eating his breakfast and Tsuyoshi was trying to help Jun with Maya.

"Good morning, Mama," Syaoran says without looking up.

"Mama! Mama!" Maya laughs and holds her arms toward me flexing her fingers.

I laugh and walk over to her. Gently I lean in and kiss her. Ruffling her reddish hair.

Jun had gone and was now leaning on the counter with a mug in his hand. I walk over to stand next to him and he hands me a warm mug of tea.

I take the cup in one hand and then move his arm so he was holding me around the waist.

"Our wonderful family." I smile drinking in the warm liquid.  
Watching the boys scramble around. I hold up the cup to take a drink. "Yup, our amazing little family."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. (2) Mothers and Marriage

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So here is another quick one, it started off with the prompt: _W hat do you remember about your mother?_ It kind of changed to Kai x Yue focused. I really hope you enjoy it. This takes place shortly after the two of them get married, maybe a few months. It is not really what the title implies. I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- It has been a while and I am very happy with this chapter. I had fun giving Hope and family and I dentally figured she would have boys. So I gave her three boys and the youngest a girl. Thanks for all the praise. I turned around and made this chapter a little darker. It's much longer too. All suggestions are welcome! Ryu and Danny? That will be interesting. :)**

 **NyanWolf- I don't think this was mentioned. But to make Maya a little cuter; she has Hope's red hair. Thanks for the suggestion on Danny and Scorpion. I think I will use it, just twisted up a little bit. In a good way, I have already thought of plenty of good ideas to go along with it.**

* * *

 **Title: Mothers and Marriage**

 **POV: Kai**

* * *

Yue slowly walked into our bedroom. I heard the slow and wet steps of her bare feet. Her shoes must have been in her hand. I was meditating and I could tell she was trying to not disturb me.

"Hello, Yue," I speak calmly.

"Kai!" Yue jumps. I open my eyes to watch her.

"Are you alright?" I ask slowly levitating myself. My prosthetic leg was near the bed. I levitate myself in front of her.

"I'm great." Her smile is heartbroken and sad. We had only been married… not even a year now, and she had never seemed this sad to me.

I touch her shoulder. "Condoleo," I whisper.

I feel a great sadness sweep over me and my levitation wavers. I fall to my hands and knee.

"Kai!" Yue shouts quickly dropping her shoes and dropping to help me up.

I'm a little too heavy for her small figure but she was able to help me sit up and she held a hand to my chest, ready to heal me if need be.

"Are you alright?" Yue asks softly.

I nod. "I felt your pain. And it was intense. Catching me off guard."

"Sorry," She says quickly.

"There is no need. You have done nothing wrong." I tell her gently. "What is bothering you, my love?' I smile at her gently and touch her shoulder.

"Nothing." She can't look at me. "Is it alright if I head out for the night? If I come in later?" Yue watches her hands.

"You do not need my permission. You are free to come to bed later. Where might you be?" I ask her softly.

"Nowhere. Just alone." She looks up at me finally. Her eyes were wet.

"That's fine." I wipe one of her eyes dry with my thumb.

"Thank you, Kai." Yue hugs my neck and rushes out of the room. Leaving me there, sitting on the floor.

I sigh. I want to know where she went to. Closing my eyes, I enter my mind, searching for Yue's.

Her thoughts were sticking out but very confused.

Muddy and at this distance, she had made some good time and was really far away, she was unreadable. At least, not without her noticing me poking around.

I sigh and levitate over to the bed. I lay down and fold my arms behind my head.

Yue is a loyal and loving wife. Why should I be worried about her?

It takes a few minutes but then I couldn't take it. I was worried about Yue. She may need me.

I put on my prosthetic leg and some more decent clothing than what I had been wearing and start to walk down to the main floor of the palace.

No one was really there. It was later in the evening. But I felt Yue. She was… I'm not sure where but I followed her thoughts, the murkiness of her mind.

Slowly I recognized where I was going in the darkness of the night. I knew the path I had only walked a few times before.

The chirping of the night creatures because to fade and so did the wind until it was quiet, plain and simple, quiet.

I stood in the gateway to the cemetery. I felt chills go down my body.

I looked around and saw the only figure there.

A cloaked figure knelt over a grave. I slowly and quietly approached. I knew it was Yue who was there, sitting in the wet and dew filled grass.

I stood beside Yue and gently reached out to touch her shoulder.

The moment I made contact she spun around and I felt something like a blade stab my shoulder.

I fall to the ground figuring it was better to stay down.

I close my eyes as Yue gasps and touches the fresh wound. "I am so sorry, you scared me half to death!" She quickly rushes to apologize.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I should not have scared you." I smile at her. I open my eyes and Yue pulls me up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her softly.

"Nothing." Yue sighs.

"Why do you have a knife on you?" I question on.

"Memories scare me. I thought I would feel safer if I had a way to defend myself." Yue admitted.

I sigh and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Giving her a light hug.

"It's alright." I soothe.

I look over to the grave we sat before.

It held the name ' Shu Fang Shí.'

I looked at it for a while 'Shí' was Yue's maiden name.

It didn't take any thinking, this was Yue's family.

I pull her into a full on hug. "It's ok."

I heard Yue sniff into my shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Go ahead, you need to cry." I rub her back as Yue cries into my shoulder. "It's ok," I whisper. "You're ok."

"I... I... I know." She sobs.

"Whose grave is this?" I ask her softly.

"My mother's," Yue whispered. "It's only been two years. It feels so much longer."

I couldn't talk. I felt so sad inside.

"I really just want her back," Yue whispered to me.

"I know you do. But you are amazingly strong." I reply gently.

Yue breathes shakily. Her arms wrap around my neck.

I feel a few drops of rain come down on us and I sigh. Hugging Yue a little tighter.

Thunder cracks in the sky and Yue pulls back.

The rain comes down heavily and without warning, soaking us both.

"Mama would have loved you so much Kai." Yue leaned into my side as we sat on our knees, ignoring the world.

I gently touch my shoulder. "Sano," I whisper with my hand over my bleeding shoulder.

I look back at Yue. "Would she?" I ask.

"Yes, she loved people like you. People who care about others more than themselves." Yue sighed.

"I think I would have liked her too." I smile.

"When Father would hit us, she would make us feel better…" Yue's tears returned. "She… she protected us so many days…"

Her body fell limp against mine.

I rubbed her arm. "Sh…" I whisper.

We sat quietly for a while. The only sound was the pounding rain. We watched the grave together. The first time I had really been here. I had been busy when Yue's mother was buried. I comforted Yue after, but I was not at the actual ceremony.

I slow hold my hand above my head and whisper. "Tegimen."

The rain falls on an invisible shield and slides down the edges. Missing us entirely.

"Kai, let the rain fall on us." Yue's voice is shaky. She was shaking next to me as well. "It feels comforting."

I put my arm down and the rain comes on us.

"She was an elemental healer. Water actually. The rain reminds me of her." Yue explains.

Lightning cracked across the skin and Yue let out a yelp and hugged me tightly.

"I think we should go in before the storm gets worse." I suggest softly. "We can come back when the weather clears and do a small Honor Ritual, just me and you."

Yue doesn't respond for a while. We just sit there.

"Alright." She finally breathes.

I slowly make my way to my feet and I offer Yue a hand. She looks at it and then takes it.

I give her hand a pull to help her up. I wrap an arm over her shoulder.

We slowly walk around some of the other graves and Yue suddenly stops.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There are your grandparents." Yue's gave looks at a tree at that was in the corner of the cemetery.

"Yes, my Grandmother is buried there. My Dad tells us that Hope has some of her looks." I explain. "How do you know that is them?"

"Your father showed me as we left the funeral. He was trying to make me feel better." Yue whispered.

I smiled. "That sounds like my dad."

We keep walking out quietly right busy the entrance Yue trips and falls forward.

My hand shoots out to catch her and my telepathy catches her before she hits. I set her down gently.

"Are you ok?" I ask quickly.

Yue holds her ankle. Her eyes closed tightly. "No," She mutters.

I gently remove one of her hands. Her ankle was swollen. It wasn't pretty. It was starting to bruise and was a deep red.

Yue had started to sniff and wipe her eyes.

I hugged her gently. "Let me carry you." I offer.

"Are you sure?" Yue's eyes are red.

"Yes. I think you might have sprained your ankle." I offer softly.

"I can heal it…" Yue says weakly. She allows me to gently lift her into my arms.

"Not tonight." I kiss her forehead.

Yue doesn't say another word as she just lets me carry her to the palace. She eventually leaned her head against my chest and one of her soft hands also rested on my chest.

She almost looked to be asleep.

By the time, we reached the palace we were soaked to the bone. The rain had gotten much worst.

I adjusted Yue's weight. She looked up at my with her glowing eyes.

"It's ok," I assure her.

A serving girl was walking around and saw us.

' _Could you please bring some dry blankets and something warm to drink to our room?_ ' I ask her telepathically.

She looks very alarmed. But she slowly nods.

Once we reach the stairs I sigh.

I close my eyes and slowly begin to levitate us.

It takes a while be we eventually get to our room.

The serving girl met us there and dropped off some dry towels and warm tea.

I placed Yue down on a bench and got her a towel. I gently wrapped it over her shoulders and held it tight.

"Thanks, Kai," Yue whispered.

"No problem."

I walk away and prepare us both a drink. When I finish I spread towels over Yue's side of the bed and gently lift her us and place her on them.

I had her a cup and then spread out more blankets for myself.

Yue doesn't look at me, she just looked at her hands.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I ask her gently.

"I don't know." Yue sighs.

"Come on, tell me what's on your mind before I find out." I smile.

"Do you love me?" Yue asked quietly.

"Yes." I blink. "What kind of question is that? We are married. Of course, I love you."

"How much?"

"More than you could ever know," I reply softly.

"Why does this feel so… uncomfortable then?" Yue asks.

"What?"

"Talking to you, being around you. This just feels uncomfortable." Yue admits.

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know." Yue sighs. She stirs her cup by moving it in a small circle. Then she takes a drink. "Look at your parents. Or your sister. Your parents are happily married and seem really close. Same with your sister and Jun."

"Mom and Dad had known each other since they were 5 and 6 years old. And my sister and her husband also grew up together." I point out. I take a quick drink.

"So that makes us different." Yue sighs. "Was there a girl you grew up with, like the rest of your family? Someone like that in your life?"

I think how to answer this. "Not before I went to New York. But there I met a girl who was a very close friend of mine. And she had feelings for me. And I felt something for her. She took care of me when I came back from dying. But… She wasn't someone I could spend eternity with, towards the end of my time in New York. She… she met someone else… and it was… I'm not really sure how to explain it to you."

Yue doesn't say anything, at first. "You two were together, weren't you? Like a couple?"

"No, we were friends. I was bound to K'un-Lun rules even in New York." I explain. I finish my drink and place it down on my nightstand.

I stand up and walk over to where Yue kept some medical supplies. I got out the basket and walked over to the bed.

"Kai, why are we so distant?" Yue asked me, I hardly heard her.

"I don't think we are." I pull out the bandages.

"I feel, it feels like we are both holding back." She goes on.

"How?" I ask.

"We don't talk about the future. We live in the now. We don't do things a normal married couple would do. We don't talk about the past. We hardly spend time together except at night, and not even at night. You have your big royal life, and I'm just in the background of that." Yue explains.

I sigh. "You are correct." I sit on the side of the bed. "I guess, we just…"

"Don't tell me about our histories, Kai, I know them. Don't go one about how we both are scared, I know that. Just, tell me why it's this way. Why don't we be more open? Why don't we ever think of having a family?" Yue's voice was almost at a yell. A quiet yell but she was angry and right.

I can't look at her. I just sit there and look out the balcony to the night.

Nothing moves for the longest time. We both are waiting on the other to make some move. My mind starts to think I will be sleeping on the couch in the small living room that is on the third story.

Yue finally breaks the silent. "Why?"

I stand up and reposition myself so I can treat Yue's sprained ankle.

I don't say a word as I gently touch it and trace my fingers over the bruise. Slowly I lift up her foot and listen to Yue suppress a complaint. I don't think I have ever seen her this fired up.

I gently begin to wrap her ankle, a figure eight around the foot at few times and then up her leg. I work softly, moving her foot carefully so it would be straightened to heal properly.

When I finish I gently take one of my own pillows and prop her foot up. Picking up a spare rag I walk over to the balcony and hold it in the rain.

I walk over and show it to Yue. "Perfrigefacio," I whisper. I blow on it and it turns almost icy. I gently lay it on her foot.

I walk over to the dresser and toss her a silk gown. And for myself I grab some loose pants.

I walk behind the wall divider and change. I wait for a moment.

"I'm decent." Yue finally says after a few moments.

I walk over and Yue was sitting up and had finished drying off and she had laid all the towels down near the side of the bed.

The main thick quilt we slept under was at the foot of the bed. I pulled it over Yue and then got in bed next to her.

"Kai, I'm sorry," Yue whispered to me.

"It's ok," I reply. I hold out my hand at the various candles in the room. "Exstinguere."

"I just. I guess I never knew what to expect when we got married because I saw my father all the time. And then I marry you, and it was a sweet illusion at first…" Yue explained to me.

"What was?" I ask

"I thought marriage would be easier because I had seen your parents and how they worked almost wordlessly together." Yue smiled in the dark. I could feel it.

"They've had some bad fights," I tell her gently. "I've seen my dad spend some nights in his office after hearing them yell at each other."

"I guess this is the way of life," Yue tells me.

"It is. And if you ever want to talk about the future, we can. And if you want to spend more time together, we can do that too. Anything you want to talk about… I'll listen." I move closer to her.

"Ok, so can we talk about having a family, maybe one day?" I can hear the hopefulness in her voice.

I sigh and close my eyes. "Yue… I… I don't think… I don't know…"

"Why?"

"What do you think of my powers?" I ask her.

"They are amazing, why?"

"When I use them, think about them. I know I would pass them on to a child. Maybe not the full force of it. But when, I am not saying if, when we have kids they will be born with powers." I explain. "Sometimes when I meditate I can feel just how real it is. Just how much power I have. I am stronger than I show. I only use some of my powers. I've never been able to use all of them. And… When I first unlocked them… I saw visions of what my powers really are."

"What are they?"

"They are my life now," I state.

"Ok." Yue mutters.

I gently lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Kiss me on the lips." Yue challenges me.

"What? Why?" I question.

"A kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the forehead, a kiss on the hand. Kai, just kiss me." Yue laughs. "What are you avoiding?"

I think to myself. "I don't know."

"Kiss me," Yue commands again. I can hear the smile in her voice.

I cup her face softly with both hands. And I felt incredibly nervous. I gently pressed our foreheads together. Yue shifts so she is laying on her side. Her arms are like snakes they are thin and slowly make their way so she has them folded behind my neck.

I take a deep breath in and out. One of my hands goes behind Yue's head to hold it. "Here I go."

I close the gap between us and close my eyes. Yue pulls me a little tighter and also hugs me tighter. I twist my head to the side and lean in some more. My heart races nervously in my chest. It feels like is wants to escape. My stomach feels with an empty feeling. I can feel sweat on the side of my head and my body feels really warm.

We stay like this for a while. Just holding each other with our lips connected. Head twisted, just so. I try to ignore everything around us and just think of Yue, listen to the heavy rain. My head spins in every direction. Thinking of so many other things. Fear. And my powers.

When we pull back, we both breathe for only a little while. Yue still hugs my neck. And I still hold her head. I try to calm myself down, but I can't. The world is spinning to fast and I feel dizzy.

One of Yue's cold hands touches my face. I open my eyes and look into her sad ones. She gently rubs her thumb over my cheek. I pull back my own had to cover hers.

"You're nervous," She comments.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"We will work on that." She assures me.

Thunder cracks outside and Yue yelps, breaking up the moment. She jumps in the bed and pulls herself closer to me. I rub her back in hopes to calm her down.

"Alright," I agree. "But now, let's get some rest."

We don't speak and eventually after many more cracks of thunder and lightning she finally falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _My dream felt real. The grass felt real as did the air._

 _Scry had pulled me into my mind as I fell asleep. But she was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Kaito Rand-K'ai, Prince of K'un-Lun, Master of All Things." A voice says behind me. I turn, not surprised by the voice. Or how I was addressed. Scry had given me the 'Master of All Things' title years ago._

 _I look at who said this to me. She was a beautiful woman who was wearing a flowing white robe and had long hair that reached to almost her knees. Her face was rough and scared, her left eye was very grey, it looked blind._

 _"Who are you?" I ask politely._

 _"I am Shu Fang Shí." The woman introduces herself. "Yue's mother."_

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. (3) It's Been a While

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: This one is a request from ArtemisBAMF1218! I had fun writing and I enjoyed it. So… here you go!**

 **The Cover:**

 **Top Row: Danny & Aiko; Danny & Aiko; Kai & Yue**

 **Middle Row: Hope; Quote; Aiko**

 **Bottom Row: Ryu; Peter & Ava; Yue**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Ok, where to begin? The love interest will have to come up later. I mean much later. I guess I really need to stop google searching prompts. That never is very well.**

 **I think between Yue and Kai, Yue has it worse.**

 **And I guess Kai gets it from his Dad. He is very caring and he wants to take care of people, and he tries his best to make them feel better.**

 **I really did like the ending as well, I thought it was great. And I am going to leave what happens off to the reader. I wanted to finish, but I thought it was perfect the way it was.**

 **OK, so I am not going to tell you which one of your ideas I used. But I did add some darkness in the back ground of it all.**

 **NyanWolf- I will try to have your one-shot idea posted by the end of the year.**

* * *

 **Title: It's Been A While**

 **POV: Danny**

* * *

We were only here for a few days. And it wasn't for leisure. Some demons had escaped when we had fled the Eight City. And now that we were healed up enough, we had to track down the ones in the outside world.

Some were in China and others in India. A few had showed up in Europe but not many. And lastly, a few had somehow made it to America.

So we had to track them all down. Teams of two.

Fat Cobra and Dog Brother # 1 had taken China, mostly because Sihing grew up there. He knew the back streets from being a kid, whenever that was. It was there he claims he first became the War Dog. And that was where he became the Dog Brother.

The girls, The Bride of Nine Spiders and Tiger's Beautiful Daughter, took the ones in India and the strays in Europe.

And that left John Aman, The Prince of Orphans, and I to take America. Mostly because I knew my way around and so did Aman, we worked at night and were able to keep out of The Bugle's Headlines. And somehow we had stayed so low under the radar, I don't even think SHIELD knew we were here.

But now, as Aman meditated in the Hotel Room we had while we were staying here, I needed to do something. I slipped on my uniform under my baggy civilian clothing and slipped out of the room quietly and made my way to the lobby.

Once I arrived I looked outside to see that it was raining, it didn't bother me, however. Nor did it discourage me.

I walked up to the Lobby desk and smiled at the young girl sitting behind the desk. "Can you tell me where I might be able to use a computer?" I ask in the best English I can manage. It had been a while since I had a need to speak English.

"Down the hall and to the left. Do you need anything else? She asked me.

"No, that will be all." I nod and walk to the hallway where she said there was a computer.

I let myself in the quiet room and shook the mouse.

After a few minutes of terrible spelling and little annoyances, I was about to find what I was looking for, an address.

I scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper and logged off.

I walk out of the hotel and into the rain, I don't bother to get a taxi or ask for directions. I know where I am going.

* * *

I perched myself outside a window carefully. I was out of sight, but they weren't.

I watched a small girl walk around and a large man sits on the floor with her. It had been years, but Luke hadn't changed much, I could still tell the man I was watching was my friend.

I couldn't help but wonder what he would think of me if he were to sneak around my life and watch me without my consent.

I slowly and silently moved away from the window and made my way to the front of the business street. I walked over to the door next to the large gym, with a large glass window and rang the doorbell.

I didn't hear anything inside for a while. Then someone approached.

A shorter woman opened the door. She looked me over very carefully before she even said a word. In her hand was a dish rag.

"And who might you be looking for?" She asks me.

"Luke Cage." I smile at her politely. "I'm an old friend of his."

She looks me over again. "I've met all his 'old friends' and I can assure you I have never seen you before in my life."

I rub the back of my next, "trust me we've never met." I kind of have to smile to myself at that.

"Who are you really?" She asks me.

"My name is Danny." I offer.

"Danny?" She seems to have some remembrance in her voice. "Danny Rand? As in the billionaire who disappeared for ten years came back for two or three, and then took off again?"

"I'm not sure how you want me to answer that one," I say pointedly.

"Luke, get your butt down here! It's for you!" She yells into the house.

"One second." Luke's voice replies. I haven't heard it in years, it felt familiar, but it had also changed.

The woman turns back to me. "Jessica Jones-Cage." She holds out a hand.

"Daniel Rand-K'ai." I also tell her, I shake her hand politely. Luke appears a moment later holding the small girl who he gives to Jessica.

Then he turns to me crossing his arms. "And what can I do for you?" He asks.

It takes me a second, does he not remember me?

"Do I really need to need something? Or can I just stop by to see an old friend?" I ask him accusingly.

Luke freezes and flicks on the porch light, looking me over.

"Danny?" He asks, confused.

It's been years, I have changed a lot from when he last saw me. My hair was now cut much shorter. Aiko had done it when I got back from the Eight City and was still pretty out of it. I was much too tired to put up a fight. And the clothing I was wearing was also much different; I had pants, a button up shirt and a much too large trench coat.

I nod slowly. "Yes, my friend. It's been entirely much too long."

Luke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. When he let go he held open the door. "Well, don't just stand there in the rain. Come on in! Why are you in New York? How long are you staying? Is everything good in K'un-Lun?"

I step into the house and take off the trench coat and hang it on a coat rack. I follow Luke up some stairs to a good sized family room.

"I am here with John Aman, another Immortal Weapon. A few months ago we went on a mission to a place called The Eight City, a living prison for monsters and demons. On our way out, some of the creatures escaped and now we are hunting them down. We have only been here a week, working from the shadows." I explain the best I can. In the middle of speaking, I had gone back to speaking all-speak, K'un-Lun's native lounge. "I apologize for having to speak All-Speak. My English is very out of practice." I say quickly.

Jessica joins us and places the small child down. The girl looks at me with big eyes, she was quite cute. She looked to be about one-year-old. Two years younger than Hope.

"To answer your other questions- We are only staying until we had finished off the monsters. And K'un-Lun is doing very well. It has not been easy but… it has been very rewarding." I smile. "Life there is good."

"So… Luke, this is…" Jessica places her hands on her hips.

"Daniel Rand. King of K'un-Lun." Luke jokes.

I turn dark red and look up at him in annoyance. "Luke…" I complain.

"It's your title isn't it?"

"King Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai of K'un-Lun, Master of the Iron Fist." I correct.

Luke groans. And I have to smile at that. Jessica walks off and goes into a small kitchen.

"So," I look to the small girl. "Who is this?"

The girl stands up and runs behind Luke. "My daughter, Dannielle."

"Dannielle, that's a pretty na-" It takes a moment for it to sink in. "Dannielle?" I ask once it hits me.

Luke laughs some. "Yes. After you."

I find my face getting hot. I sit down on the ground with my legs crossed and I wave at the little girl, who only tucked herself further behind her father's legs.

"Watch this." I smile at her. I activate my fist and it slowly expands as I move my hand to create an illusion. Slowly, from my chi, a Chinese dragon forms, its twisting body glowing with my soft energy.

Danielle watches and slowly comes out from behind Luke and walks over to me.

"Whoa…" She whispers.

"Where did you learn that one?" Luke asks me.

"I have learned many new tricks with my powers. This is just a simple illusion." I move my hand to keep the dragon alive and moving.

"So how's your more personal life?" Luke asks. "Are you married?"

"Yes, I got married a few months after returning to K'un-Lun," I reply. Danielle was now reaching out to grab the dragon, but I moved it out of her way.

"That's quick," Luke comments critically.

"Yes, but not unnatural in K'un-Lun culture. It was more of an arranged marriage too, but… we are happy." I lead him on.

"Who is she?" Luke questions.

"A noble's daughter," I reply. "She is amazing."

"You know, this is disappointing. I always thought you and Aiko were a good couple." Luke's side comment was enough to make me lose my calm composure and laugh.

"I am married to Aiko," I tell him. "Almost 8 years now, and I also have a daughter. Her name is Hope. She is a handful, but Aiko and I love her. She is 3 years old and she has shown talents in magic."

"That will keep you two on your toes." Luke comments. "A kid with magic can't be easy."

"Ryu helps when she is in town. She loves Hope. I know she is in the Main City right now too. She promised to keep an eye on things while I am gone." I explain the dragon disappears and Danielle still watches my hand mesmerized.

"Danielle is also a handful she got Jess's and my powers. She had unbreakable skin and Jess's ability to fly." Luke grumbles.

"Aw, are you a handful?" I ask the small girl.

She only grabs my hand and searches it for the dragon.

Suddenly the room gets very cold and the lights flicker.

Luke and I both tense.

The lights shut off and I pull my hand away from Danielle and light my Iron Fist.

"Daniel." A voice says and I relax while Luke picks up Danielle.

"What is it, Aman?" I ask as green mist flood the room and Jessica enters.

"I have found the nest where the demons are. We need to act quickly." Aman takes his human form in the center of the room and the lights flicker back on. "I am sorry to have frightened any of you."

"Do you need help on this one Danny?" Luke ask handing Danielle to Jessica.

"No, Luke even if you came you could not help. This is coming only the Immortal Weapons can handle." I explain. "It was good to see you again."

"You too." Luke agrees.

"Danny, your welcome anytime," Jessica adds.

I nod and I walk over to the door and get my coat to leave.

Once we are outside Aman looks to me. "Are you alright?"

"Just missing way-back-when." I look up at the sky. "And I miss my normal life back in K'un-Lun. I'm ready to go home and just spend time with Aiko and Hope. Maybe take a week off before getting back to work."

"That doesn't sound half bad." Aman agrees.

"So this nest?" I ask him as I slid on my mask.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. (4) Summer Sparring

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Day three or four into Christmas break. Writing has been keeping me sane. I guess it's the holidays and spending extend time with family, but luckily I can escape to the computer anytime I want, as long as I am not in the way. Anywho... this was fun to write. And I tied it in with the episode "Journey of the Iron Fist." Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I have not watched the Jessica Jones Netflix show just yet. So this was a very watered down from that was. I mean I have seen the trailers.**

 **Fat Cobra is likely my least favorite of the Immortal Weapons. He has amazing powers, but I just can't find myself really liking him that much. He is an honorable foe however with his super speed and strength.**

 **I have a one shot on the Wife Privilege I will likely post soon, needs some editing.**

 **Danny really would make a great uncle to Danielle and Anna, and all the others. But where he is is also important. He has the godfather role in the comics. I've seen some cute headcanons about that too. And there is a new comic out "Secret Love" that is about superhero couples that is about Danny and Misty Knight with their kid and Luke's kid that I have read previews of and would really like to get.**

 **Not spoiling Ryu, want to keep her character fresh to play with and mess with in the future (Not all in bad ways). Their personalities come from Wendall most unquestionably. And that makes for strong characters who are very self-motivated and independent.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **NyanWolf- This is for you!**

* * *

 **Title: Summer Sparring**

 **POV: Danny**

* * *

"Come on, Daniel! It is not that hard to do!" Scorpion yelled at me. He threw his arms up in frustration. "Dragon Lords! What's wrong with you?"

"Um, nothing?" I reply.

"This is a basic form! I memorized it was I was younger than you are now." Scorpion boast.

"You're a protégé. All the monks and masters think so. Stop rubbing it in." I brushed the dirt off my pants. "It's getting annoying."

"And who are you to say such a thing?" He challenges me. "You can't even memorize the Seven Star Fist!"

"Maybe there's a problem with how you're trying to teach me," I mutter to myself.

"What did you say?"

I sigh. "Nothing." I take a stance and slowly go through the beginning of the Seven Star Fist.

When I finally forget the next step I look to Scorpion.

He mimics me and makes the next move.

A high kick that touches her hand which was held high.

I sigh and copy. Only falling over from being unbalanced.

"This is impossible! Dragon Lords! How do you expect to learn this?" Scorpion yelled at me.

"I'm going to memorize it." I take the beginning stance again and going through the motions.

"Let's try something else," Scorpion suggested. "Apply what you know. Fight me."

I hardly moved out of the way before Scorpion swing at me.

"How is this helpful?" I ask him as I step out of the way

"Believe me. This will help."

I moved out of the way swiftly and stepped side to side.

Scorpion finally hit me and I fell on my butt. "Apply your moves." He orders.

Without thinking, I sweep out my legs and knock him on his butt as well.

"That's not a part of the form." Scorpion correct me angrily.

"Sorry." I take a fighting stance as he gets up.

Scorpion attacks again and I step out of the way swiftly and make sharp turns to avoid his attacks. "You can't win a fight by just dodging. Come on, attack me."

I step into a sort of lunge thing and then punch him strongly in the stomach.

Scorpion was thrown back slightly by the force of my blow. "See? I was right!"

We keep at it. I prefer to dodge and move around his attacks and avoid them, but it doesn't work as well as I would have hoped. Toward the end, I was bruised and bleeding a little.

Scorpion was also moving in a way that showed he had been injured. The longer this went on the angrier he seemed to be.

He finally landed a hard hit right to my head. I fell to the ground and looked up.

Some other student had come over to watch us. "And with that, you would have been finished off."

I look up at him but don't say anything. "I hear that's how you differ from your father." He snickers. "You don't have his loud mouth and temper. Your mother must have given you your softness."

A growl in the back of my throat. "What would you know about her?" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"She is of the outside. You are of the outside! You do not belong in this world, Daniel." His words hit me harder than any of his blows.

And I don't know what came over me but I must have snapped.

I was breathing heavily and my fists with clenched. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I blinked a few times and Scorpion was on the ground holding his nose. He looked at me annoyed.

"Don't you dare say a word about my mother ever again!" I yelled it was masked by my fear and weakness. It was simply a mix of tears fighting in my eyes and my anger.

Many kids were watching now. And I knew what they were waiting on. Scorpion, the Yu-Ti's son, to get back up and put me in my place. I looked around at the kids watching, Aiko had fought her way to the front and had her hands over her mouth. Many were snickering to each other.

 _"Scorpion? Beat by the outsider?"  
"He is unworthy if even the outsider dog can defeat him."  
"How does he expect to one day rule us if he cannot even but the outsider in his place?"_

"Leave him alone." I bark. I was also insulted. I'd be shocked if any of them knew my name. Scorpion was a better fighter than me by a long shot. He was old and has more training. I'm just good at dodging.

Scorpion rushed me and instinctively dodged. He landed face first tripping in his rush to hurt me. He got right back up and attacked me again. I guess he was letting them get under his skin.

He swung and swung. Until I noticed something.

There was a small knife in his sleeve. He was pulling it out ever so carefully so no one could see it.

I shouldn't have focused on it, but I did. And Scorpion punched, the knife grazed my face. Cutting my cheek. And then he punched my stomach. Only enough to break the skin. But enough to make me bleed badly.

I fell and clutched my stomach. "Soft Skin!" Scorpion taunted.

"Daniel! Scorpion!" A voice broke through the muttering of the bystanders. "That is quite enough!"

I looked up, my vision weak from exhaustion.

Master Kung approached us quickly and the group split. "Everyone get back to your chores and lessons before you all suffer a great punishment."

"Aiko, take Daniel to the Healers. Now." Master Kung commanded his daughter.

Aiko rushed over and helped me to my feet. She had me lean on her heavily.

"Come now. Please don't pass out on me." Aiko coaxed me gently.

"You're… you are… getting blood… all over yourself…" I muttered.

"It's fine. It will come out." Aiko's voice was soft. "What happened?"

"He… Scorpion… I let what he said... get to me. It was... about... my mother." I can't look at Aiko.

She doesn't say a word. But I can feel her body tense up around me.

 _/_

Later that day I ate my lunch alone in the dining hall of the monastery.

The Healers didn't want me to get up because of how weak I was, but Master Kung had gotten me and brought me here to the monastery.

He had told me that The Council had heard about the fight. It seemed I was The Council's main topic this summer. Master Kung would tell them that they spoke of me. He never mentioned what.

"Daniel?" A voice startled me. I didn't jump as much as just look up.

"I'm sorry about our fight earlier." Scorpion apologized. "I guess we both let things go a little too far. And I shouldn't have brought up your parents."

I just watch him, trying to decide whether this was sincere or not. "I guess I let it get under my skin. Sorry about that." I go back to messing with my food.

"So… we are ok?" He asks. "Do you mind company?"

"Thank you, but I'd rather be alone,'' I mumble.

I don't look up and with for Scorpion to walk away.

* * *

 ** _Many Years Later…_**

That had been the last time I had seen the golden city in the summer. I was six or seven. We were still friends, but he was harboring hatred towards me. That wasn't the last time he went too far when we sparred either.

The Council had discovered that Scorpion had learnt I was also an heir to the throne, I was actually ahead of him in line. And with this knowledge he had begun to resent me little by little. How he found out they never knew.

But, during the summer, it was harder to keep an eye on us to keep us from killing each other. Despite what everyone said, I did have a temper underneath everything. If someone said something that hurt me, I would find strength in it and use it to hurt whoever had caused me to remember how I was a stick in the mud.

So every summer I was sent off to The Monastery in the Mountains, a beautiful monastery that was quiet and relaxing, much like a vacation from the bustling city. A journey of a day or two for my own protection. In the summer train was paused so the students could help their family in the fields harvesting crops and doing other such things. But I was pushed to train harder and harder.

I lean against a pillar that supported a shady walkway around the large arena. Scorpion was training inside. His form was powerful and strong. The tournament was tomorrow. We would face each other. This would be the end of it all. This would be who comes out on top.

Scorpion looks over at me. At first with anger and then he smiles a wicked smile. He attacked me. He hated me. He had done everything he could to stop me from coming home. But, something told me that I was not safe yet. Being home did not ensure my safety from him. And if I were to accuse him of such deeds no one would heed my words with the tournament so close. So I was on my own. I've always been on my own to an extent.

Scorpion took a stance and began the Seven Star Fist. I took a deep breath and let it out. Unwanted memories.

"Master Daniel?" A voice asks me softly. I turn to look at a young serving girl maybe about twelve years old who was bent over in a respectful bow. "I am very sorry to bother you, but I am afraid there is a small problem."

"What would that be?" I ask her. I stand up straighter and turn my back entirely to the arena.

"Your friend who you have brought with you… he is… he does not understand us, nor do we understand him. And he is very loud and disruptive. Could you…?" She trails off.

I sigh and smile to myself. "Yes. Bring him to the Dragon's Hall. I will explain everything to him there and keep him out of trouble."

The girl nods and rises, she looks at me. "Good luck tomorrow." She offers, quickly walking away.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. (5) The Prophecy Of The Price

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I have a few Aiko x Danny one-shots and pieces of stories all over my computer. I can't help it. But I want to save them for Neon. So I dug this one up. Dusted it off, polished it off, edited it. And it was perfect. Also does this seem familiar? I'll let you guys try to figure it out, but I will post where it is from next chapter,** **if you can't remember or want to go back and read the original scene which I have expanded upon! I hope Everyone enjoys.**

 **I had a quick question also about Neon, for anyone also reading Neon.** **I want to get to K'un soon. And was wondering if I were to skip to the end of the rescue, would that be ok? I want to move on with this story and not linger to much since it is more lighthearted than some other things I write. I plan to give Ryu her own story later. So I would just like to hear thoughts on that! Thank you!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I've always pictured Danny and Scorpion being friends whose friendship went south. This scene was more of a Scorpion being forced to help Danny learn the form kind of thing, but you get the point. I guess Danny has to have some sass and sarcasm under his otherwise calm and collected composure.**

 **The insult I got from the newest Iron Fist comic series "Iron Fist: The Living Weapon Issue # 3" in a flashback of a younger Danny. The moment his opponent mentions his mother it is clear Danny is angered.**

 **As far a cheating. "Old habits die hard."** **The Seven Star Fist is an actual Shaolin Kung-Fu techniques that I researched for this another fight scenes I have been working on. I think it is an interesting martial arts forms and in a documentary I watched it was considered a basic thing to know.** **Enjoy this chapter. Hope you can guess where it if from!**

 **NyanWolf- Yes, the ending does lead into Spidey. I wanted to add that touch so there is a connection. I wish there would be more Scorpion too, I guess that is why I have chosen him to be the villain in the latest Neon chapter. Also, I love Zuko! He is my favorite Avatar character, so well developed, deep, and wow... he is amazing. Getting off topic! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Title: The Prophecy Of The Price**

 **POV: 3rd Person. Aiko, maybe?**

* * *

Danny stood on the terrace of the palace. It was the terrace that was right off of his bedroom on the third story. Danny was braced on the railing, his arms were straight and he was leaning forward slightly watching the dark and endless sky. His hands gripped the railing tightly. All he would have needed to do was activate his powers and his hands would have melted right through the stone.

He was looking out over the horizon and watching the sky, something was coming into the city. And he knew precisely what was coming. His own son was coming back. Coming back to K'un-Lun and with him…

Danny flinched. He dropped to his knees, his hands still gripped the railing. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away from the sky, his forehead resting on the railing.

And with Kai would come some of the darkest hours K'un-Lun would have ever seen.

Danny calmed his breathing, but his muscles would not relax, they were tensed and ready to spring.

The wind picked up and Danny felt his long traditional robes flowing in the wind. The metal chest plate he wore was freezing cold against his chest, but he did not attempt to warm himself.

Danny finally looked up and the mountains in the distance. Even their snow-topped tips seemed to be darker. There were no clouds to be seen the only thing that stopped the murkiness were those distant mountains, towering up as if trying to stop the oncoming horrors.

Danny sighed and looked back down. They would be stained with blood if he couldn't stop this. The whole city would be stained in innocent blood.

Danny looked through the railing at the streets. Houses were lit in the windows with lanterns and candles. Smoke came out of the fireplaces warming the houses.

The streets were abandoned. The wind blew through the market. A lone cart was pulled by a horse down the streets. It was a covered wagon and seemed to be in no rush. Danny couldn't hear the steady stomping of the hooves. But he could imagine it quite well. He closed his eyes and listened to the hooves stomping in his head.

Danny looked back up at the rider stopped the horse at the fountain and got his horse a drink and sat near the fountain to rest and have a snack.

Danny slammed his head on the stone rail in frustration. He took a deep breath and let it out through clenched teeth.

This was scary enough, being king and having to stop this threat.

But this was worse.

This threat is Kai.

Danny felt his arms get loose. He moved so her back was against the railing.

He pulled up his knees and buried his head. Trying to think and clear his mind from the thoughts that didn't let him rest. They wouldn't let him eat or focus either.

Hundreds of people could be hurt, they could die. And there was nothing he could do to protect them. And he was only one man, not enough to save them all. Epically not when they were all split into two different worlds.

Aiko watched Danny from the doorway. She was leaning on the wall in a thin purple silk dress that reached her ankles. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her and she watched Danny as he put himself through the metal torture and pain of his thoughts.

She couldn't bring herself to approach him, she was frozen in place.

When Danny finally seemed to relax a little Aiko slowly and stiffly walked out to the railing and hugged the blanket closer to her. Looking out over the city, the lights in the windows and the now abandoned streets for the man and his horse were now gone.

Her hair blew in the wind and Aiko closed her eyes are enjoyed the blissfully cool air.

Finally, she looked down at her husband. "Danny," she started slowly. "Is everything alright?" She asked she looked down at him with a gentle smile.

Danny leaned his head back and looked right up at the sky. "The prophecy, it's coming true. It's coming."

Aiko gently took Danny's arm which was closer to her and pulled him up to his feet. Once he was standing she hugged his arm softly arms. He braced himself on the railing again.

"Danny… Please don't worry about it." Aiko said softly leaning her head on her husband.

"I'm not worried about it. I'm worried about what's coming. For K'un-Lun, and for Kai." Danny explained, not looking at Aiko.

Aiko sighed. "You just contradicted yourself. You admitted to being worried. Come on you need to eat and get some sleep. The monks are worried about you. I've heard them talking. You need to be ready for whatever is coming, and that means you need to stop worrying, get some food in you and a good night's rest."

Danny's gaze broke as he looked to Aiko next to him. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Aiko watched emotionlessly while they flashed golden with her husband's chi energy between two blinks. "Aiko, I can feel your chi, you are scared. You are no better than me."

"How can I not be?" Aiko whispered. "Kai's my son. My only son. The prophecy spoke of two paths, for there are only two. But, neither of them are good or at least what we would think as good. And I am also sitting around tormenting myself to try to figure out what to do!"

Danny took a deep breath. "I know you haven't 'played' hero in a while," Danny withdrew his arm from Aiko's tight grip. He smiled down at her reassuringly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But I need you to. I can't fight this alone." Danny's raw-power filled eyes watched Aiko. She shivered the weight that her husband carried with him each day has rested on her when he looked at her like that.

"One of the promises I made when I became queen was that I would protect the city to the best of your abilities, even if it meant getting hurt myself." Aiko smiled softly, she took her husband's hand and pulled it so he was holding her tightly. "I'll be by your side."

Danny smiled, pain and stress leaving his eyes. A calm tranquil look gleamed in them now. "Then we should rest shouldn't we? We will need our strength to fight this." Danny smiled softly and comfortingly, his free hand cupped her cheek.

They stayed that way for only a split second before Aiko replied.

Aiko nodded, "yes, we should rest." Her mind was now spinning, thinking about Kai. "I'll come inside in a moment." She smiled reassuringly at Danny as he nodded and walked away to get himself ready to go to bed.

Aiko watched him go. She watched until he was out of sight. Then she turned back to look at the view that killed her every time she saw it. One of the best overlooks of the beautiful city was the terrace. Aiko could see everywhere.

But she directed her attention to the moonless sky. "Dragon Lords," Aiko spoke quietly, she closed her eyes and whispered the words, careful so Danny would not hear her. "I know you are out there, in the real world. Please, watch over Kai, keep him safe. Just please." Aiko spoke to the wind.

The wind howled in response, as Aiko hugged the blanket closer to her chest to try to keep the warmth inside from the raging cold. To Aiko, the dragon was roaring at her in response.

"Please, just keep him alive. That is all I am asking for." Aiko begged.

The wind roared again and Aiko grabbed the railing out of fear of being knocked over.

The wind died down and Aiko looked to the sky. "Please."

She smiled weakly and then walked back into her room closing the large sliding doors behind her.

Danny was already changed into some long loose fit pants.

He held out his arms and Aiko walked right into them, her head in his chest.

"We're going to be fine," Danny whispered as he rubbed her back.

Aiko smiled. "I know."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. (6) Family

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so I get two more chapters about Kai and Yue lined up for this story. And then I plan to travel back in time and visit younger Danny and Aiko. Not much else to say... except enjoy the FLUFF!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Glad you enjoyed. Cuteness ahead. I think I will do some one shots of when Aiko and Danny were kids. Like I could do the Geisha story (To answer your question; see Neon).**

 **Angst... sometimes you just need it. I enjoyed doing that because I am dying inside over not posting Danny and Aiko fluff previews. I want to save it until they are married.**

 **This does feel like a movie kind of of which Iron Fist has been cast for Netflix! Finn Jones, I am not fully familiar with the actor but I am looking forward to the show!**

 **It was pretty sad that Danny had to fight Kai... and it wasn't sparring it was until one was knocked out or unable to fight back. Not much else to say except this is an improvement over the sadness of the last chapter.**

 **Also for the character interview mentioned in Coming Together; What character should I do?**

 **Anywho! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Family**

 **POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

Danny stood outside Kai's room quietly listening to the quiet. He wanted to knock but was giving himself a moment.

Danny closed his eyes, gave himself a sharp and quick nod and felt the stress melt away. He wasn't here to be stressed or worried. He was here to be happy. Nothing else mattered.

Danny held his hand up to the door and knocked. The door slid to the side without a sound and Danny smiled. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Kai was sitting up in his bed, exhausted.

Yue was in the bed next to him asleep, on her side of the bed.

"How is she today?" Danny asked gently.

"Weak." Kai sighed. He reached over and rubbed his wife's back. "Her body is frail and she is having trouble sleeping."

Danny nodded. "I assume the healers have given her much medication."

Kai nodded. "Yes, she doesn't want to take any of it, though."

"Your mother was just like that too." Danny smiled. He made his way over to the bed and stopped near the cribs next to Kai's side of the bed.

"I am still surprised that no one knew that there would be two of them," Danny commented. He reached down and laid a hand on one of their backs.

"I know." Kai sighed. "I looked into Yue's mind. She had no idea. I thought she might have known because sometimes when the healers looked at her I would leave and she never told me everything that happened. But she honestly never knew."

Danny nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. "We might as well let them sleep." He sighed. "There is no point in waking them up."

"Dad, you woke them up. I can feel it. They'll start crying any moment." Kai said narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

Danny sighed. "Sorry about that."

Kai leaned back on the pillows. "It is fine, they needed to eat anyway."

"That will involve waking Yue," Danny commented.

Kai looked over at his sleeping wife. "Sadly as much as it pains me to do so, it's true."

Danny reached over and touched his daughter-in-law's shoulder, he allowed his hand to glow as he slowly moved it to her back. "She is covered in knots all over the place. She must be in extreme pain. I can feel her tensed muscles even as she sleeps."

Kai nodded. "She is very suborn. I know she is not feeling well, but she refuses help."

"When she wakes up allow me to try," Danny smirked. "She has always seemed to have some fear of me. Let me use it as leverage to get her some help."

Kai frowned. But after a moment, he nodded in agreement. "I will only say yes, because you know I am desperate. I want her to get healed up."

"Your mother would be happy to hear you say that about your wife." Danny smiled. "Then you would have to hear her go on about how arranging your marriage was entirely her idea."

"Was it?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer. As he asked a small wail came from the crib and Kai sighed. He slowly moved the crib closer with his telepathy and gently lifted out the closest child.

Danny also reached in and pulled out the second child who was squirming. The small baby moved and cried. Danny looked over to the other child who had darker hair and then back to the bald baby. He smiled, knowing he was holding Amara.

"I told you before," Danny began, "your mother was the first to mention it, but she didn't do most of the work; that would have been me. After all, I was the one to track down Yue's grandmother to arrange everything."

"She didn't know I was the prince until I told her." I pointed out.

"I never mentioned it. I downplayed it as much as possible. All she knew about you before you formally met was your name and whatever Yue had cared to mention. Apparently your title and status mean nothing to her." Danny smiled. "Which is a good thing. You need to be able to love your spouse without the fancy titles and all."

Kai nodded in agreement. He watched his father as he gently held Amara in his arms and the tiny girl calmed down. Asahi, on the other hand, was getting fussier and fussier.

"I think she likes you, Dad," Kai said quietly.

"I hope they both will like me," Danny responded not looking away from the baby. "I would hate to not be in their lives, you know that has always been a fear of mine. Especially with you and your sister."

Kai nodded. "It's my fear now too. I don't know if it outweighs my fear of their powers."

Asahi cried a little louder and Danny looked to the boy with a headful of hair. "He has a warrior's spirit, doesn't he?"

"I'm not certain if you say that as a good thing or bad." Kai deadpanned.

Kai looked over and Yue and held the crying baby closer to her face so she would hear it.

Yue moved in her sleep muttering an unintelligible phrase, much like she always did, and then gave a light snore.

Danny chuckled. He reached over carefully and gave Yue a shake. "Yue, wake up. Your son needs you."

Kai also gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "Yue, time to wake up. You need to feed the kids and Dad needs to look at you."

Yue groaned. "I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but please?" Kai coaxed. "I'll use my powers and put you right back to sleep."

Danny smiled as Yue flipped over on her other side and looked up at Kai. Their eyes locked as if having a silent conversation and then Yue pushed herself to sit up, her arms gave out under her weight and she fell back on the bed, letting out a rather large "Umph."

Danny gently put Amara down in the crib and walked over to where Yue was laying. He gently helped her sit up and held her up easily. Yue seemed to shirk at Danny's touch.

Kai helped position Asahi to be feed and Danny started to exam Yue, who didn't say a word about it.

Yue wore a simply thin silk nightgown and it was easy to feel the knots in her back through it. Danny started near her shoulders using both hands to gently rub. Yue filched a few times as Danny tried to use his chi to put the stressed muscles at ease.

After a while, Yue had relaxed. And Kai had noticed. Asahi was fed and had dozed off, once more as Kai held him and Yue held a fussy Amara.

Danny continued his work until he was certain there wasn't a knot left on Yue's back.

Yue easily laid back down and Danny resumed sitting on the foot of the bed across from Kai.

"Does that feel better?" Kai asked Yue gently.

Yue nodded. "Yes, I hate to say it, but yes."

"You really need to take care of yourself," Danny said in a stern voice. "If Kai is my son or anything like me, he will not be able to raise two kids without your help."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked.

Danny easily took Amara from Yue and held her gently, lighting his fist on the baby's chest.

"After Hope was born I was apparently a nervous wreck. I wasn't really prepared mentally. I thought it would have been easier than it actually was." Danny smiled fondly. "We had the one time when I was holding Hope and she starting crying and I had no idea what she wanted. Aiko couldn't stop laughing and claimed she didn't know who was cuter. Me being a first-time father or the baby."

Yue laughed. "What was Kai like as a newborn?" Yue asked.

"He didn't cry much, and he was also born too early like your twins." Danny said looking over at Kai. Kai was watching him, carefully. "He was very small and always sick, and hit a lot of milestones very late. And we were just always worried about him."

Yue nodded quietly.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but he almost died when he was only a few months old." Danny's hair fell in his eyes. "It was a hard thing to work through. Because the previous year before Kai was born was a mess. And on top of that Hope was just a few years old." He paused. "It had been a rough time for us. But, we found a way to take care of Kai. And things worked out like they always do."

Yue looked at Kai, her look said it all; 'Do you like almost dying?' This was an argument they had a lot. It was always the same.

Danny looked down at Amara and slid a finger into her curled hand. The baby didn't move, so he just held it there. A shiver went through his spine.

"She is strong." Danny observed quietly. "I think that she and her brother will make an excellent team when they get older."

"I hope so." Yue yawned.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They all sat quietly for a while, and not too much longer Yue was once more asleep.

A knock on the door interpreted peace.

"Come in, Ryu." Kai called.

The door opened and Ryu poked her head in. "Hey, have you seen-" She stopped. "There you are."

Danny opened his eyes and looked to his sister. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"Um, no. Not wrong." Ryu corrected she walked in and walked right over to the bed. "She is so cute! Aww! I mean look at that innocent little face!" Ryu smiled. She reached out and touched the baby's cheek with a finger and made a cute purring noise in the back of her throat.

Amara stirred and also made a small cry, much like the one's Ryu had just done.

"What did you need me for, Ryu?" Danny asked.

Ryu straightened up. "Right." She cleared her throat. "There are some people here to see you. They actually want Kai, because of his abilities. But, Kai's on vacation." She said strictly.

"Can't Aiko deal with this?" Danny asked.

"She already is." Ryu responded.

"What do they want?" Kai asked.

"Um, something with crops." Ryu shrugged. "They are worried about this season's crops, I'm not sure what's wrong with them." She stopped and froze. "Also, I think Hope said she wanted to talk to you, no clue what she wants to talk to you about."

Danny nodded. "Of course. Never a rest around here."

"Yup." Ryu popped her 'p'. "Never in a million years."

Danny stood up and walked over to Ryu and transferred the baby to his sister's arms.

"Well, since you claim to be here to 'help Kai and Yue with their new kids', why don't you? Or are you actually here to stay this time?"

"I'm just here to help." Ryu seemed to sink into herself. "I'm still looking for the next Dragon Lord. I'm not giving up. I can't. It all feels so close."

"You say that all the time Ryu." Kai pointed out.

Ryu walked over and took Danny's seat on the bed. "I know. I just... I want this so much. It's greedy, But I want another Dragon Lord. I feel when there is another one, I will belong. I'll be able to settle down in the Dragon's Temple."

Danny laid a hand on his sister's shoulder and nodded. "The Dragon Lord's will come back." He said assumingly, he walked away and toward the door, in the doorway he stopped and turned back to look at Ryu.

His sister was sitting on the bed, holding the baby in her arms.

Danny smiled to himself and walked to the stairs to go take care of whatever he was needed for.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. (7) Prompt

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so my friend wants me to update this one because I told her all about it. And she loved it. It is a good one and introduces how the mages work and live. So I enjoyed it. A new character is introduced. I don't know how I keep making a new character over and over again. I had "some" free time this weekend.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I'll put the Geisha story on the list of things to do, which is currently going out the door back in the window and wrapping around the house. It's not that bad, but... I just think it is more than it is.**

 **Danny and the twins are really sweet to me. Danny with any of his grandchildren is really cute.**

 **I can not wait until Hope is born in Neon, but first, I have to go through Danny and Aiko getting married and before that Danny needs to become the king. And all of that. Kai does seem to have that thing where it seems like he enjoys dying. In that last story... Ryu would be about... 58 years old at this point. I would kind of hope she'd calm down. Ryu's story doesn't have a title yet, I can only really work on so many stories at one time.**

* * *

 **Prompt: "I'm sure that if it was really dangerous, they would have told us."**

 **POV: 3rd**

* * *

"I'm sure that if it was really dangerous, they would have told us," Danny muttered again.

"I don't think they would have told you," Aiko complained as she looked down the pathway.

"Why not?" Danny asked he adjusted himself on the horse he was riding.

"You would not have come." Aiko pointed out as she adjusted her weight on the saddle of the horse she was riding.

"Spill it then," Danny ordered.

"They didn't tell me it was dangerous," Aiko smiled.

"They would not have told either of you two anything because it's not your mission," Hiroshi spoke up, he was leading the group of five. "You two are here for the experience."

"Then why is Kasumi here?" Aiko asked.

"I'm here to treat your injuries. And others. Did you guys really not hear a word about the mission?" The older Japanese girl asked.

"No," Danny complained. "Aiko was too excited to ask about details. So why are we going on this mission?"

"Daghisee." Hiroshi said calmly.

"What?" Aiko instantly yelled. "Who sends a bunch of kids after a Daghisee?"

"A what?" Danny asked.

"Think of it as someone's body being possessed." Kasumi said gently.

"Is that what it is? Possession?" Danny asked.

Kasumi sighed. "That's the most I can dumb it down. It actually occurs when someone's body used in a demon summoning spell. From there either one of two things will happen, but the end result is the same. Either you get fatally ill, then if you don't get help you die. Or your body gets possessed and you slowly rot away until there is nothing left, there is thought to be a way to reverse the spell."

"That's why I'm here." The youngest girl spoke up, she wasn't even ten years old. Her name was Wanika, and according to Aiko, she was clearly from Laos decent, not that Danny had a clue what country that was. "To try to reverse the spell."

Danny stared at the pair. Kasumi had Wanika in front of her on the saddle. "This is insane." He complained. "This is way over our heads."

"If you keep thinking like that it will be." Hiroshi sighed from the front. "You outsiders are strange." He sighed.

"Yeah, well, where I am from… we don't send out twelve-year-olds on potentially deadly missions." Danny sighed.

"You are the one from the outside?" Wanika asked.

Danny's face burned. "Yes."

"Interesting." She smiled.

\

Everyone bolted up from their sleeping bags all at once. There was a loud screaming roar coming from outside and they all clasped their hands over their ears. The house seemed to shake.

When it stopped Hiroshi jumped up and rushed to the door. Aiko hot on his tail. The two looked outside.

"Dragon Lords…" Hiroshi muttered. "This is bad."

Kasumi hurried over to look while Wanika looked over at Danny fearfully.

"Don't worry," Danny said quietly.

The girl nodded. "I know."

Hiroshi looked back at Danny. "Keep Wanika out of the way. Kasumi, see what you can do to help. Aiko, you are with me."

"Right." The three said mostly together. Everyone was gone.

Danny stretched out his back and got off his rolled out mat.

"We're going to the edge of the town." He said calmly.

"What? Why?" Wanika asked scrambling to her feet.

"Do you want to stay right in the middle of everything?" Danny asked as he threw on a shirt, seeing as he was shirtless. He easily strung a bow and threw a quiver around his shoulder, the oversized strap fell to his waist.

Wanika didn't hesitate to get up and throw on shoes. She grabbed her small satchel and nodded at Danny.

Another roaring scream shook the building and Danny and Wanika both fell to their knees.

Wanika's eyes filled up with tears and she clamped her hands over her ears.

Once it stopped Danny quickly rushed to grab her arm and pulled the girl outside.

Which would have been his first mistake... It was a mess.

Having never seen a Daghisee before it didn't take Danny very long to figure out what it was. His eyes flashed as he watched the larger than life creature that was about 20 feet away. He was scared, but he didn't show it.

His grip tightened on his weapon, but it was clear the thing didn't see him, so he didn't need to attract its attention.

Wanika hurried after him as Danny took off running.

"Danny?" She asked once they had reached some trees.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That person," Wanika muttered.

"That was not a person," Danny said out of breath. "I have a really bad feeling." Danny looked over at the village. Some buildings were on fire. He didn't want to know the reason.

"Are you scared?" Wanika asked.

"I'd use to word paranoid," Danny replied pulling an arrow out of his quiver and nocking it.

"Are you any good with that thing?" Wanika asked.

"I can hit a target, that's about all." Danny sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was quiet for a minute. "Something's coming." He muttered.

Wanika made herself small near the base of a tree, using a cloak to hide her. Danny moved closer and looked toward the village. But the sound wasn't coming from there.

Danny looked the other way and adjusted his grip on the bow string. He pulled it back and blindly fired into the dark woods.

A moment later he felt something behind him. "Looking for this?" Danny didn't move. He didn't open his eyes.

There was one of the Daghisee behind him. He could feel its warmth.

Danny knew his next move. He moved swiftly away and then pulled another arrow out and quickly went to fire it.

Missing his target, he hit the tree about three feet above Wanika's head.

Wanika sunk further into the tree, trying to stay hidden.

"Wretched boy!" The demon laughed. Danny sighed. "Well, aren't you going to try to kill me?"

"I don't kill." Danny's words were hard as rocks. "Find someone else to kill you."

"But that's all I want, to be free." The Daghisee pleaded.

Danny didn't know what had hit him. The thing had moved so fast and stabbed him with the two arrows he had shot. One in the right side and the other in his left thigh.'

Danny fell over and felt a heavy burning weight on his back, he also felt a great popping sensation.

"Ouch," Danny muttered weakly. His vision was blurry and he wasn't sure of anything but pain at the moment.

"Now to the girl." The word registered slower in his mind than Wanika's scream.

"Demon, the pain you have caused in enough. For all this time you've been too rough.

Now you've had your fun and play. Don't come back on any day."

The spell was broken up. Not strong enough to be performed correctly.

Danny heard a loud noise and then a cry. He pushed his upper body off the ground and watched a limp body fall to the ground. Trees had started to shake and fall over.

Danny pushed using his right leg and was able to hold himself over Wanika as the trees came down. Wanika was breathing hard. Danny felt the first heavy branch hit him.

"Dragon Bones!" He yelled. "Wanika, I am trying."

"I know." Her small voice replied.

Danny's breathing was uneven. "I'm sorry…" He didn't actually complete the sentence. It was a cut off about half way. His words were stopped by another large branch dropped by the Draghisee.

/

Cold.

One word, which was all Danny knew at the moment. The cold.

Danny opened his eyes and then closed them again.

He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes again to see Wanika was laying in a bed on the other side of the room. Kasumi was sitting next to her. Kasumi sighed and moved her hair back before going back to wrapping Wanika's forehead.

"Is she okay?" Danny croaked out.

Kasumi didn't look up. "She will recover, and when she does she will go back to Natsukashii."

"What does the name of that city mean?" Danny asked.

"It's Japanese, and hard to explain." Kasumi sighed. She finished tying off the bandage. She walked over to Danny's bed and looked down at him. "It means something like… hm… what's something you really like?"

"Your deserts," Danny smiled.

Kasumi laughed. "Sure, now imagine you are just now having one for the first time in a long time. Or the first time at all."

Danny closed his eyes and smiled.

Kasumi gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "that. That is the meaning of Natsukashii. You did your best on this mission, Danny, I know you think you failed. But we all came back alive."

"Someone was killed in this whole mess, someone died because of it. I know this." Danny sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Kasumi sighed. "It's how life works."

"How are Hiroshi and Aiko?" Danny asked.

"Well, Hiroshi and his 'Mongolian Blood' are fine. Just a few scratches and cuts." Kasumi started. "And Aiko was well enough to go home, I gave her some medicine to help her calm down through because after that mission she was rather jumpy."

"We are home?" Danny asked.

"It wasn't a long trip. You have bene sleeping for a few days. And Wanika has been in and out of it the past few days, not yet strong enough to leave." Kasumi sighed.

They pair sat quietly.

"Do you need anything?" Kasumi asked.

Danny shook his head. "I'm ok. I just need some sleep."

Kasumi smiled. "Alright. Get your rest then, your injuries are not too bad. Just two small stab wounds and lots of bruises, luckily no broken bones."

Kasumi stood up and walked to the door. When she looked back Danny had moved so he was in a more natural sleeping position. His legs pulled into his chest and one arm close to his face with the other under the pillow.

Kasumi smiled at the younger boy. And walked out of the room.

* * *

A woman who was about 23 years old stood watching the area where two small kids were fighting. A tanned boy with wild black hair and a younger girl with pale skin and flowing red hair in one long braid down her back.

"Wanika, it is good to see you again." Aiko smiled as she and Danny walked up to the women.

"As it is to see both of you." The mage bowed respectfully. "So the girl is your daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Hope," Danny spoke carefully.

"She is the one you told me about?" Wanika asked.

"Yes," Danny nodded. "She's developed magic, at least it seems. Strange things keep happening just randomly. She had an instance last week where she turned herself and my sister purple."

Wanika covered her mouth to keep the laughing down. "That does seem to be a little strange for some magic to not have been involved."

When the adults turned back to the kids they noticed they had stopped fighting and were looking at them.

"Hope, come over here please," Aiko called. The little girl ran over and looked up at the adults.

"Hello, Hope." Wanika knelt down on her knees. "How are you doing?"

Hope's hands darted behind her back. "I'm good. Are you a mage?"

"How can you tell?" Wanika asked.

"The belt is leather and has a bunch of pouches." Hope pointed. "Is your cloak also a mage's cloak?"

Wanika nodded. "Smart girl." She smiled.

"How about you show Wanika your magic? Ok, Hope?" Aiko smiled.

Hope looked up at her mom. "But I cannot do it on purpose."

Danny sighed and then bent down and pulled a dagger from his side, easily jabbing Hope in the back with the pommel of the dagger.

Hope jumped and let out a yelp. "Elprup!"

Danny's entire body flashed purple his clothing and everything else included. It faded as soon as it came.

"Magic indeed." She stood, "it could be anything. Any type of magic."

Hope had moved over and Aiko hugged her. Jun had walked over.

"Magic?" He asked.

"And this is…?" Wanika asked.

"Hiroshi's son, his name is Jun," Danny smiled. "How about you head home?"

Jun nodded, bowed, and then ran off.

Wanika looked down at Hope. "I can help her with her magic. I know I can."

"That's all I think we need to hear," Aiko smiled.

Danny nodded. "Thank you, Wanika."

The woman smiled. "It's the least I can do." She looked down at the child. "How about we go to your room and get started? We will get to know each other."

Hope nodded. The small girl's face lit up. "Ok!" She ran off. "Follow me!"

Wanika nodded, following the red haired girl.

Danny's hand went to Aiko's waist. "We're lucky aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" Aiko asked.

"Look at her."

Aiko did, watching the small girl. "I guess so, she's pretty great. And Magic. I don't know what we're going to do."

"We'll figure it out. Don't we always?" Danny laughed.

Aiko leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Of course."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. (8) Yue's Interview

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, so here is how the interview works, I found a document online with 365 questions each one was assigned a date. So I went online and got a random date generator and generated 20 random dates and used those questions. If a question didn't work (like it was too modern; this is K'un-Lun), I used the generator again. So that is how that works. I had fun with this, and at first I thought it was just going to be questions and answers, but then I added Kai in to give it something special. I think I will do one for Kai as well. I am not too sure yet. I hope everyone out there enjoys this chapter because I know I had fun writing it! Not much else to say other than; Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Well here it is! An interview! I have been trying to write one that I liked for a while now and I think this one turned out really sweet.**  
 **I am glad that you enjoyed that last one. I enjoyed writing everyone younger and it was fun to make a new character. I will have her appear more later on. Anyway, glad you liked that chapter. I guess it could be a good introduction to Kasumi and Hiroshi who will appear later in Neon, Kasumi is a lot like his older sister and Hiroshi holds the older brother role. It was great to me as well to see Danny as a younger kid.**  
 **As you will see later, Hope is not as innocent as she may appear on the surface. She's not just like her dad, and not just like her mom. So that will be fun to play with. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Yue's Interview**

 **POV: 3rd**

* * *

 _Note(s): Time of Interview: 6065 (Kids are 4-5 Years old)_

 **January 20- What is your least favorite color?**

Yue: My least favorite color… Um… I don't like black. Black like the moonless nights. I love the color white and light blue on the other hand.

 **February 26- What style of furniture do you prefer?**

Yue: Comfortable, broken in and mismatched. Sort of not like my bedroom. It's a little too fancy for my taste.

Kai: Hey our stuff isn't that nice. I've lived in there my entire life.

Yue: Sure never looks like it.

 **March 6- You are alone in the middle of nowhere. A snake bites you, and you're pretty sure it's a poisonous one. What do you do?**

Yue: Get as much poison out and wait until the moon is out to heal the rest of it. If it's a new moon, then there is a chance it would end badly, but usually I should be about to heal it.

Kai: Why would you be alone in the middle of nowhere to begin with?

Yue: _*Shrugs*_ No idea.

 **March 20- You get up one morning in the usual fashion, but the sun never rises. What do you do?**

Yue: Panic and instantly wake up Kai. I'm quite certain he could fix it. Also, I would be quite worried about it.

Kai: Thanks, Yue…

Yue: It's true!

 **March 22- What is the last thing you do before going to bed at night?**

Yue: Last thing…

Kai: Well…

Yue: After I change into my night gown, I usually lay in bed with you and read over your shoulder or my own book. And then when you blow out the candles I tell you…

Kai: Tell me what?

Yue: _*Quietly*_ I tell you; 'I love you'.

 **April 13- What is your favorite hangout?**

Yue: I enjoy spending my time at the Abbey and in the Royal Library. Either alone or with only a few people.

Kai: Noted for if I am ever looking for you. But you also love going to the market

Yue: Well, yes… but never alone. I always get a strange feeling.

 **May 10- If someone tried to blackmail you, what would you do? How easy or difficult would it be?**

Yue: Um…

Kai: Exactly what do you use to blackmail Yue? She's done nothing majorly wrong in her whole life.

Yue: If that were to happen it would be pretty hard. I mean Kai and his parents know everything about me ever since my family died. I had to tell them everything. And then they've known me since then and I do not really have anything to hide form them. That's a horrible thing to do. Hide something from the king. I would tell Kai right away, or as soon as I got the chance.

 **May 14- Are you at all spiritual or religious? If so, what religion or spiritual path do you follow? How devout are you?**

Yue: I guess I am sort of religious. I go with Kai to Mass every weekend… I guess I am not really crazy spiritual or anything… My mom always took me to mass since I was a kid. And I love going.

 **June 12- Have you ever been arrested? For what? Did you deserve it? Do you feel that you deserved it?**

Kai: Never in her life.

Yue: Kai is right on that. I have never been arrested. However some people have tried to get me in that kind of trouble.

 **June 19- What sort of sense of humor do you have?**

Yue: A good sense of humor. That only a few people understand. I am not a huge fan of jokes.

Kai: Basically… She never really tells jokes.

 **June 22- What makes you embarrassed?**

Yue: Lots of things.

Kai: I have plenty of stories that make Yue really embarrassed. Even if they are not that embarrassing. Like the time she fell in the river. And Yue does not like to be publicly praised. She gets really embarrassed because of that. I mean honestly…

Yue: _*Turning Red*_ That was uncalled for…

 **June 27- Is there anything that can get a smile out of you? No matter how sad or upset you are?**

Yue: Why did you ask?

Kai: _*Smiles*_ Well, there is this one thing I can do to make her happy…

Yue: No.

Kai: You are my moonlight. My only moonlight, you make me happy when skies are dark. You never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my moonlight away.

Yue: _*Smiling and laughing*_ That is stupid and it does not even rhyme.

Kai: You know you love it.

 **August 9- If you had nearly unlimited wealth, what would you spend it on?**

Yue: Helping people who need it. It's not a hard choice. I would also help some Abbeys that are not functioning at the highest level that they can.

Kai: You know you all ready are pretty wealthy being married to me, right?

Yue: I know that. And I actually do use that to help people when I can. It's the little things that count. You don't have to completely build a new Abbey to help people.

Kai: _*Exasperated sigh*_ My little angel.

 **September 2- How do you prefer to celebrate your victories and successes?**

Yue: Whether it is me or Kai, we just go out the two of us and get some food and just have a night out to relax. We do that to celebrate things, big or small, and it is always really nice.

 **September 14- When was the last time you took a vacation?**

Yue: I do not take vacations.

Kai: It was when the kids were I think five, so this past year. And Yue did not enjoy it as much as she could have.

Yue: _*Frowns*_ I am sorry; we left Ryu with the kids.

Kai: Ryu babysat me all the time, your point is?

Yue: She's half-dragon! Do you not ever worry about that? She's not the calmest person in the world, either.

Kai: No. And when we came home everything was fine.

Yue: _*Sighs*_ This is pointless.

 **October 14- What character trait most annoys you when you experience it in others?**

Yue: Arrogance and ignorance to two seem to usually come together with each other. And it just ticks me off. And when young boys and men come to the abbey after training all covered in wounds that they did not need to have caused each other. It is very annoying, and then they all proud of their scars. They do not understand that their bodies are the only ones that they are getting. And they are just hurting themselves for latter down the road.

Kai: Calm down, please.

Yue: _*Crosses arms*_ It is completely true.

 **November 6- How does you deal with people who are angry with you?**

Kai: Who have ever gotten mad at Yue?

Yue: _*coughs*_

Kai: Sorry.

Yue: As sad as it is, my natural instinct is to run and hide. Blame... how I was raised… But that is just what I do. Luckily Kai is very level headed. So I am blessed for that.

Kai: Two words; "teenage years." Do not forget we have two kids. And they are not always going to love you as much as they do now. And you cannot always count on me to be the bad guy.

Yus: _*Frowns*_ Thanks

 **November 16- Does you like poetry?**

Yue: Chuáng qián míng yuè guāng, Yí shì dìshàng shuāng. Jǔ tóu wàng mín gyuè, Dītóu sī gùxiāng.

 _(Translation: Before my bed, the moon is shining bright, I think that it is frost upon the ground. I raise my head and look at the bright moon, I lower my head and think of home.)_

Kai: "Thoughts on a Still Night" By Li Bai.

Yue: _*Smiles softly*_ It is my favorite one.

 **December 3- Where do you fall on a kindness vs. cruelty spectrum?**

Kai: A newborn kitten or puppy.

Yue: Um… sure…

Kai: She really the nicest person alive, I mean she has every reason in the world to NOT be kind to others… but… she is a Mistress Healer and a mother of two wonderful kids. And she's help hundreds of people… helps me all the time. Helps dad when he needs it… never stops thinking of others first…

Yue: _*Dark red*_ Kai, you can stop now…

Kai: _*Confused*_ Am I not allowed to brag about you?

 **December 31- Describe your soulmate.**

Kai: _*Smiles to himself*_ This should be fun.

Yue: _*Dark red*_ Why?

Kai: Go ahead.

Yue: Someone who is really kind and sweet and gentle and puts others before himself. And he would not need to have to look amazing or anything. I knows it's horrible to judge off of looks because I've seen people who look horrible because of what's happened to them but are still the sweetest people I know. And someone who is not violent. I like the quieter and more scholarly type. And soft and gentle eyes and… hm… powers and magic do not honestly appeal to me. I want someone with a sweet disposition and is really charming when they want to be. And someone who knows how to apologize and say sorry. And someone who does not just take guesses when it comes to me. Someone who respects me and will protect me if they nearly die trying. Someone who will just sit there quietly and not have to talk and be noisy. And I think I've said enough.

Kai: So basically me?

Yue: _*Dark Red*_ Shut up.

Kai: You are cute when you get mad.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. (9) Twins - Part One

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. MY OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Alright. This is a two-part story the next part will be updated as the next chapter. I loved writing this because we get a look at Kai and Yue's kids and Danny and Aiko as Grandparents! So cute!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- I think that that last chapter was entirely fluffy. And it was so fun to write when Kai comes in and say things was fun, so I will write more chapters like this one again. Yue is dependent on Kai in a few ways, but she is also independent in other ways. She is able to take care of herself, but she knows that Kai will also help her. Yue really is a sweet girl and she is really lucky to have someone like Kai around.  
This is the babysitting story right here, it is also the two-part. And the first look at Kai and Yue's twins. The soul mate was also one of my favorite parts to write. It was so cute! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Twins (Part One)**

 **Pov: 3rd**

* * *

Yue sighed. "Are you sure it's ok?" She asked again.

"Yue, chill." Kai sighed. "Ryu can handle the twins for a few days.

"I'm a Dragon Lord," Ryu said proudly. "What can't I handle?"

"Metal." Danny snarked at his sister. "Don't worry, Yue. Aiko and I will be here to keep an eye on them. You should enjoy your vacation. The monastery where you two are going is beautiful this time of year. It's very relaxing. We all know you need to relax."

Aiko, Ryu, and Kai all muttered an agreement.

"Yes, I know. I need to just relax. But the two of them are my babies." Yue smiled over at the kids who sat on her bed. "My double happiness in the year of the dragon."

Kai shook his head and laughed. "Don't remind me of how old we are."

"I know how you feel Yue." Aiko walked over and ruffled Kai's shaggy hair. "He's still my baby over forty years later."

"Now you're making me feel old," Danny complained to his wife.

Aiko sighed. "You're not that old."

The bell towers cut through the argument. Danny sighed. "Meeting with the council, oh what a joy."

"I'll join you in a little while," Aiko called as Danny walked out the door.

"Ok, so you know everything you need to know about taking care of them right?" Yue asked.

"Mari has trouble sleeping, Ash is hyperactive, and they share a telepathic link to each other." Ryu recited. "The giveaway to know if they are using it or not is Mari because she is very expressive. Furthermore, they are both starting to uncover their powers."

Yue nodded. "That sounds right."

Ryu smiled. "See? It's fine."

Yue nodded stiffly and Kai wrapped and arm around her shoulder and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Ryu can handle it," Kai said assumingly.

"Ash, Mari. We're leaving." Yue said simply.

Mari jumped up and rush to her mom hugging her legs tightly. "Mama." She whined. "Don't leave!"

"It's just a few days sweetie." Yue knelt down next to her daughter. "We're coming back."

"But what if I have the nightmare with the woman again?" Mari asked.

"Ryu will let you sleep in her bed," Kai said, giving his aunt a small glare.

"Course," Ryu said with a smile.

Ash jumped up and walked over to his parents, stubbornly he hugged Kai and complaining as Yue hugged her tightly.

Kai smiled at the twins who stood before him and his wife. They were so different, sometimes he almost thought they weren't actually twins until he looked at their faces. Ash favored his father in most ways, small stature and the same hair and skin. Mari favored her mother, except her skin was an ivory white like her aunt and grandfather, and black streaks in what would be her bangs if she ever cut them.

Their eyes were what always helped Kai know that there were twins. They both had Heterochromia iridum. Mari's eyes were mainly blue, but around the pupal they were tinted green. And Ash's eyes were the other way around, being mostly green, but tinted blue at the innermost part of his iris.

"Alright, Hope's waiting on you do to leave. She says if you guys take Orson it'll cut the commute in half." Aiko said leading Kai and Yue out.

Once the door shuts the twins timidly turned to Ryu.

Ryu sighed. "We have a few hours of sunlight left. What do you guys want to do?"

* * *

Ryu had regretted the question she had asked. Ash had started using his powers, which Kai and Yue hadn't told her what they were.

Mari had jumped out of her skin when Ash had melted his own body down to ashes and then reformed next to her. Ryu had also been shocked, but didn't scream like Mari, who had ducked behind Ryu.

Once Ash started laughing, Mari got mad and cried. This went on for a long time until Ryu trapped Ash in a small prison she made using dark energy.

Now, the evening bells had just rung and Ryu was wondering how the two of them were still awake.

"Bedtime," Ryu growled at the two kids who were standing around, Mari was dressed in a long silk nightgown and Ash was simply wearing long pants.

Both kids looked up ready to complain but Ryu let a growl escape her throat and both kids flinched.

They each climbed into their respective beds and lay quietly. Undoubtedly having a mental conversation with each other.

Ryu sighed and walked to the door.

"Ryu-Ryu?" A voice stopped Ryu in her tracks. Only her great nieces and nephews called her that. Hope and Kai had used it when they were young, but normally called Ryu, plain old 'Ryu.'

"What Mari?" Ryu asked, turning to face the bed.

"What if the dream with the woman comes back?" Mari asked.

Ryu sighed. "I'll be in my room, you can come get me."

Ryu walked out and walked to the open living room that was near her room.

After a while of quiet, she was joined. Ryu kept her eyes shut and took in a deep breath through her nose, the corners of her mouth turning up with a smile.

"You smell of parchment and ink," Ryu commented, opening her eyes to see Danny settling in on the couch across from her.

"I'm going to wash it off." Danny shot back. "How were the twins today?"

"I'm glad I can't have kids." Ryu sighed. "What are their powers anyway?"

"You know you love them."Danny laughed. "Ash has shown to have powers retaining to classical elements, which go with his extrovert personality. Things the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, as well as the ability to use other natural elements in the world around him, even if he doesn't understand everything just yet. Mari, on the other hand, is very introverted. We think this will lead her to more mental and spiritual power, but she hasn't cracked them yet. Kai thinks her dreams she has been having are just the beginning."

"I swear, I don't understand where Ash gets his crazy active side from. Mari is a lot like her parents, but Ash…" Ryu stopped. "Where did their nicknames even come from? They didn't have them last time I visited."

"That would be me." Danny shrugged. "Ash is obvious, he likes his ability to turn his body into ashes as a means of travel and eventually combat, much like John Aman. And Mari was going to be Mara, but…"

"You didn't want to name her after a Buddhist demon. So you named her after the Indian goddess of rain." Ryu laughed finishing Danny's sentence. "They are beautiful names."

"As is yours, O' Lady of the Night." Danny teased, good-natured. "Dragon Lord, Rhynisha."

"You know, that name just feels too formal for me." Ryu laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you how you are doing, Ryu. You leave the city for months at a time. What are you up to?" Danny asked, his voice quiet and solemn.

"Not much. I spend a lot of time with Mom. And I always train and practice. Sometimes I just stay at the Ruins of the Dragons and spend a few days as a full-out dragon. Just let myself relax. I feel a Dragon Lord. Closer now than ever." Ryu trembled. "I am nervous."

Danny watched her carefully and nodded. "I guess you still enjoy your solitude."

"I'm not a People-Dragon," Ryu said uncomfortably. "What about you, what's new around here?"

"Nothing of too much importance." Danny stretched out his back. "Seems the older I get, the calmer things are. I mean, I'm almost in my seventies. Nothing notably crazy has happened in years."

"Are you worried about getting old?" Ryu asked her brother. "You're born mortal. In a normal human lifespan, you're hitting the end of the tracks."

"Not to worry, I'm going to live forever," Danny smiled. "Kasumi told me that the Iron Fist has greatly slowed my aging once I hit forty. You and Aiko will outlive me, no doubt, but I got a long time before I really need to worry."

Ryu relaxed, she hadn't noticed her body tense at her concern for her brother. "But you're still thinking your reign is coming to an end?"

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"You have Kai trained so well, you could back out of King any moment and not worry. I'm pretty sure I hear you say stuff like that. At least I think… I just know it looks like you're ready to finish." Ryu stumbled.

"I'm in this for the long haul. Aiko was done with politics well before Hope even got married. But I'm going to stay as long as possible. I love K'un-Lun. And it's my job. Plus, I haven't restored the Dragon Lords yet." Danny replied.

"Good to know that's what you think." Ryu gave Danny an approving nod.

The siblings sat in quiet for a while before a scream made them both jump.

Ryu was on her feet the fastest and bolted to where Mari and Ash were in their room.

Ash was looking very annoyed and Mari and her bed were dripping with water.

"What happened?" Danny demanded bitterly.

"Mari, woke me up screaming so I soaked her to snap her out of it," Ash replied.

"Meanie!" Mari shouted.

"Quiet down before you wake the dead," Ryu warned. "Seriously."

"It's not my fault." Ash crossed his arms.

The door flung open once more. "What's going on?" Aiko had stepped in. She was dressed in her pajamas, but had the decency to throw on a robe over it.

"I had a nightmare," Mari muttered.

"Grow up," Ash complained.

Danny sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Which one do you want Ryu?"

"I'll take Mari." Ryu sighed, she walked over to the bed where the little girl was shivering and lifted her up and out of the bed. "Looks like she can't sleep here tonight. It'll be impossible to dry the sheets. I guess you can sleep with me."

Aiko walked over and touched Danny's shoulder. "You're stressed again." She warned. Her hand massaged his neck and Danny flinched slightly.

"I'm fine, Aiko. Don't worry." Danny replied. "Why don't you go help Ryu with Mari? I'm going to talk to Ash about being a little nicer to his sister."

"Sure," Aiko replied. She walked over to Ryu and took her granddaughter. "Let's get you a warm bath, and warm you up."

Ryu followed Aiko to the master bedroom and into the bathroom where Mari was given a warm, relaxing bath and a fresh set of pajamas. After that, the three girls sat on the bed. Mari in her grandmother's lap, looking through the pictures that Aiko had brought back from New York.

"So, Mari?" Ryu asked. "What are your powers?"

"Having bad and scary dreams." Mari almost said it casually.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"I keep having bad and scary dreams," Mari said again.

"What makes them scary?" Aiko asked as she looked at the old picture of the team.

"There is this woman." Mari shook fearfully. "And she looks dead, and she tries to talk to me."

"What does she look like?" Ryu asked.

"Dead," Mari repeated herself.

"Does she have a name?" Ryu asked.

Mari thought for a moment. Then nodded. "She called herself 'Heather,' I don't know why someone would want to be named after an herb, though."

Something had struck a chord with Aiko. That name. Heather.

Ryu felt it too.

Mari flipped the pages.

"Who are these people?" She pointed to the oldest photo in the entire album.

"Your Zǔ Fù's parents," Aiko smiled at the familiar picture. "Your Zǔ Fù brought it back from the outside world and put it in this book to keep it safe.

Mari froze and turned pale, which was hard for her, she was already ivory on a normal basis.

She pointed to the woman. "Heather."

Aiko froze too. "Danny's mother?"

Ryu scrambled to look at the picture. It was a picture of a young and beautiful blond haired woman who was smiling and a young boy was with her, also very happy. Ryu had maybe only seen her once before, but she felt a strong pull inside toward the woman. Ryu closed her eyes and pulled herself away, sitting back down and curling her tail around her.

She was made from that woman's husband. And he had loved her so much, Ryu could feel it inside of her body, the strong pull of loyalty.

The door opened and closed, letting Danny into the room.

"Zǔ Fù?" Mari shook as she spoke.

Danny looked at the girl. "Yes?"

"I found the woman from my dream," Mari muttered, her eyes were watery now.

"Really?" Danny asked optimistically.

Mari nodded. "Right here."

Danny walked over and looked at what Mari had to show him. He tensed. "My mom?"

"Necromancy?" Ryu suggested.

Danny was frozen stiff looking at the picture that he hadn't seen in years. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"Danny?" Ryu asked, stiffly.

"Zǔ Fù?" Mari asked, once more.

"I think it's time you go to bed, sweetie. We can talk tomorrow." Aiko cut in quickly. Knowing Danny was hurt inside from the picture. And the thought that Mari could somehow see his mother as she slept.

Ryu lifted Marui off the bed easily and carried the small girl out of the room and to her own.

Ryu laid her on the bed and walked behind a rice screen and changed into loose fit pants and a tank-top-like-shirt.

"Did I do something wrong to make Zǔ Fù angry?" Mari asked, tears in her eyes as Ryu walked over.

"No, you didn't do anything. And I would not use the word angry." Ryu replied.

"Then what is he?" Mari asked.

"I would use the work shocked, and hurt," Ryu responded getting in the bed and tucking Mari in.

"Why?" Mari asked.

"He lost his mother when he was about your age," Ryu responded.

"What about his father?" Mari asked.

"That's a story for when you're older," Ryu added a side comment to herself. "Much older."

"Is he still alive?" Mari asked.

Ryu's mind went into the long explanation of 'Well… I am kind of like his gender-bent reincarnation… so I guess I'm Danny's father… I mean I was made out of his dying body, but his spirit was so far gone we have no personality resemblance… But I felt something really weird when I looked at the picture… But…' Ryu looked at the girl waiting for a response.

"No." She said simply. "He's not around anymore."

"That is terrible." Mari whimpered.

"But, Aiko's family took him in and he was raised with your Zǔ Mǔ and they got married and had your dad and your aunt and brought me here. And…." Ryu smiled. "He became the Iron Fist and King. Good things have happened to him in his life."

Mari nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, little one. Go to sleep. And since you know who you are seeing now, don't be scared of her." Ryu said easily. "Your Zǔ Fù only speaks highly of his mom." Ryu threw in the 'Zǔ Fù' which Mari and Ash had taken a liking to calling Danny.

Mari nodded. "Ok."

Ryu waited for her to fall to sleep and then she slowly let her body morph into her dragon form. Wrapping her body around her great niece, she easily fell to sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	10. (10) Twins - Part Two

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: Part two! I really loved writing this because in this story I can do a lot of Kai and Yue without spoiling things; that is why Aiko and Danny don't appear too much, I want to save their relationship for their own story. Anyway, I love this because it is super sweet and I am using a new POV. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Glad you liked the sibling interaction Ryu and Danny have a great relationship. The twins are super cute and I have started another scene where they are teens and it is the funniest and cutest thing because they really are super different. And they are a handful. Ryu is not a horrible baby sitter choice, she will keep them alive. But she may threaten to eat them along the way, I have some really cute ideas for when Hope and Kai are babies regarding Ryu getting to be an aunt. I loved getting to play with Aiko and Danny when they are older because they are still the same as always and they know each other a little too well at times. And I agree, Danny could be a thousand and still remember his mother. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Twins (Part Two)**

 **Pov: Yue**

* * *

We had flown for a few hours and as a first-time flyer, I disliked every moment of it. Kai was a million times more relaxed than I was, it was expected, had flown with Orson before.

As we approached the building we could see the most beautiful building I had seen or at least one of the most. It looked to be made of gold.

We landed and Orson laid down so Kai could easily get off, Kai held up and hand and I got off. I held his hand tightly in my hand. Kai looked at me.

 _'Are you ok Yue?'_ Kai asks me.

 _'I am fine.'_ I think back. _'Do you think the kids are ok?'_

 _'Ryu will kill anyone who tries to touch them.'_ Kai thought back with a smile. _'Relax.'_

"Ah, Prince Kaito and Princess Yue." A voice said it did not startle us.

A monk had appeared, he was younger than both of us, hardly in his twenties perhaps.

Kai takes his hand back and bows. I hold my dress and also do a curtsy of some sorts; my legs are killing me after sitting on Orson for so long.

"You both must be very tired, allow me to take you to where you will be staying." The monk offers.

Kai nods and I pet Orson's chin, taking the reins to lead him as we walk. Luckily, with his wings folded up, he was able to fit in the hallway.

We were lead to a large room, it was much smaller than our room at the palace, but it was still large. The furniture was old and worn it. And it made me smile.

"I apologize if this is not what you are used to-" The young monk starts to apologize.

"It is perfect." I cut him off. I give him a smile.

Kai and the monk talk for a while before the monk leaves. I take a seat on the bed and Kai takes Orson's saddle off.

I sigh and lean back so I am lying down on the straw bed.

"What is it?" Kai ask.

"Nothing." I sigh. "It is beautiful here."

"I know, it is most calming and relaxing. You will be very happy to spend a few days relaxing here. This monastery is known to be a place of healing and recovery for many warriors after suffering great injuries or trauma. I am certain you will enjoy being pampered here." Kai smiles.

"I do not want to be pampered." I protest. "I just want to get the mission done and go home."

"The kids are fine," Kai says reassuringly. "Come on, let's go get dinner and then go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I nod. "Alright."

* * *

The next morning we got up early and Kai and I walked to breakfast.

After we ate, Kai walked me to a large room that smelled strongly of herbs and medicine.

Kai gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Why do not you relax and make yourself helpful."

"Sure. Where are you going?" I ask.

"The monk we spoke with yesterday is waiting for me to take me to… whatever I am here to look at or do." Kai shrugs.

"And you are not worried that you do not know what it is?" I ask him.

"Not at all. But that is why you are staying here, in case something happens." Kai smiles. "Now, have a good day, and relax."

"That is the worst thing I have ever heard," I comment.

Kai laughs and leaves.

I had walked around for a while before a young girl walked in. When she did, I was studying an open recipe book and a half complete paste that was sitting out. I do not think I had ever seen this combination of herbs before.

"Can I help you?" Her voice asks, startling me. I spun around.

"Oh, hello," I say calmly. "I was just looking around at your work. It is impressive. I do not believe I have ever seen this recipe before." I point to the book.

"I made it myself." The girl says quietly. "I am very proud of it. The monks say I am right to be proud of my work. They do warn me to keep humble, however."

I smile and nod. "That is nice."

"Oh! I am Narissara. I go by Nar or Nari." Nari introduced herself. "Why are you here?"

"I am here with Prince Kaito on a mission. He brought me here before he took off for the day and told me to relax. I am a healer." I explain.

"Are you his daughter?" Nari asked. She seemed quite interested, one thing I have noticed is that Kai is famous, I guess that comes with being crowned heir.

I felt my face burn. "No, I am his wife."

"Princesses Yue!" Nari yelped. "Wow, you look very young."

"Thanks," I smile. "We do have two children. A son and a daughter."

"Aw," Nari smiled. "How old are they?"

"Both five," I tell her.

Nari looked at me with surprise. "Two children, born together, twins? It is amazing you are strong enough to make such a trip, no matter how old they are."

"Yes," I nod. "I have recovered very well from having the two of them."

Nari smiled. "That is good for you."

"Nari!" A voice yelled. Nari turned and an older woman walked in. Much older than me.

"Mistress Tasanee!" Nari breathed. "Sorry!" Nari rushed past me and got a glass bottle of herbs. She then disappeared behind the door from which she came.

"And who are you?" Mistress Tasanee asked, she seemed to be a very kind and older woman.

I folded her hands together where they hung at my waist. "Yue Rand-K'ai." I bow.

"The Princesses?" Mistress Tasanee asks me. "Ah, so you are your husband are here to look at the stone."

"I did not know of a stone," I tell her.

"Ah, perhaps not." Mistress Tasanee said easily.

I watch as she walks around the room.

"You are a skinny girl." Mistress Tasanee says.

"I always have been. Malnutrition at a young age." I say quietly.

"Ah, and your muscles are very tensed up." Mistress Tasanee says. "Stressful life?"

"I have two children." I sigh. "This is the first time I really ever left them alone for an extended amount of time. They keep me very busy."

Mistress Tasanee smiles. "Kids are the light of life. Young children?"

"Both five, born together, twins," I explain to her. "A boy and a girl."

"Precious." Mistress Tasanee nods.

"They truly are," I smile.

"Your husband brought you here to relax did not he?" Mistress Tasanee asks me.

"He did. But I do not want to be a bother. The young girl, Nari seems very gifted. I would be honored to help her out today and learn some of her healing remedies." I say quickly. "I do not think that I have seen some of these things she is doing before.

"You may help her if you wish, she is my student, but first, I insist I help you relax." Mistress Tasanee says walking away from me. "Come."

I blink and look at her with surprise. "Oh, yes Ma'am." I hurry after her and we walk down a hallway.

She leads me to a very large open room that is very calming. There was a large tub in the ground, many people could fit comfortably. Some tables. And other things. But, candles were lit all over the room, burning a most pleasant smell, perhaps… mountains, fields, and oranges.

Mistress Tasanee had walked away from me, leaving me to watch the large room. And enjoy it.

She walked over a moment later and handed me a folded up towel and a change of clothes. "There are some room dividers over that way where you may change. "

"I honestly do not need to be taking up your time or effort. I am fine to work…" I stutter.

Mistress Tasanee watches me, she smiles at me and I cannot help but think of my grandmother.

I sigh, closing my eyes. "Yes, Ma'am. Alright." I walk over to the room divider and change into the clothing that I was given. It was a very loose fit tunic and equally loose fit shorts that tied around my waist.

I come out from behind the room divider and walked to a bench and lay down my normal clothing and sandals.

I walk to the side of the bath and place the towel down on the side of the large bath and sit on the edge. I easily slide my feet in one at a time. Compared to the warm water the air was freezing. I lean back some and enjoy the warmth, eating at my feet.

Something pushes my back and pushes me into the warm water. I let out a yelp as I get completely submerged.

I sit on my knees in the shallow water and look at Mistress Tasanee who was smiling at me gently. "It is like removing a bandage, child. Best when done all at once."

I smile. "Thank you. This is most nice."

Master Tasanee nods and walks away smiling to herself.

I sit in the warm water for a while. This was nice. To just relax.

I never got to go to large hot spring baths like this before when I was little. After I married Kai, Queen Aiko took me to one a few times. Except it was a natural outdoor hot spring near a lake, it was much warmer. We had a nice day together. Because it was so warm we had to switch between the hot spring and the lake to keep ourselves from getting burned and sores from the heat.

Kai had also taken me to one, once. It was not his idea. That time it was more like this, a man-made bath, and I had learned that he did not really know how to swim, neither did I at the time. But he had fun splashing me with his powers while he sat with his eyes closed acting innocent.

I moved around the bath for a while before sitting on the shallow end. I leaned my back against the wall.

Someone enters the room. I have my eyes closed and I do not really care to open them.

Whoever had come in walks over to me and pours something in the water. The nerves in my body all relax.

I look up to see Nari knelt down near the water. She had a jug of a water-like substance and was pouring it into the water.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"A mixture to relax your body," Nari smiles. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," I smile. "I have only been to large baths like this on occasions."

Nari nods and sits next to the bath and pulls back dress to put in her feet.

I watch and notice her feet were twisted out of line some. One turned inward sharply and the other had patches of skin that were off-colored from the rest.

"What happened to your feet?" I ask.

Nari looks at them. "It was a long time ago." She did not look at me.

"Have you been healed yet, by a healer?" I ask.

"Yes, many, there is not much to do to heal them except treat them every now and then, keep the pain away," Nari says.

"Were you born like this?" I ask.

"Only sort of." Nari sighs. "It is part of how I ended up here."

I smile at her. "You are a good healer. The most important thing is who you are and what you can do with what you are given."

Nari smiled at me. "Thanks, your highness."

I nod and slide down further into the warm water. It was perfect.

* * *

I was lying on the bed wearing my nightgown when Kai walked back into our room. I was almost asleep on my side and I was warm, relaxed, and very refreshed. I hear the door open and close, but I do not turn to face Kai.

I feel him sit on the bed and then lay down beside me. "How was your day?" He asks softly.

"It was amazing. There was this young healer, I met. She was very sweet and some of the remedies she made were amazing. She thought I was your daughter too." I joke.

"Thanks. I am not that old." Kai muttered. He turned on his side and pulls me close to him. He rests his head on mine. His arms around my stomach and pulls me close.

"How was your day?" I ask him softly. "Mistress Tasanee, the head healer here, mentioned a stone."

"I do not know." Kai yawns in my ears.

"Come on," I mutter sleepily.

"It was an ancient stone that was in the Worship Hall. And this writing appeared on it. It was not there before. But I could not read it. I think it was in the Dragon Lord language. Maybe Ryu could read it or something. I spent all day trying to figure it out. And I hate to say I do not know, but I really do not know what it means." Kai says into my ears, his breath is warm.

"Well, you are the smartest person I know, so you will figure it out," I reassure him.

"Thanks." Kai yawns again.

"Drained much?" I ask him.

"Yes, I need to eat something but I do not want to have to get up," Kai replies back.

"You need to eat. You have too many health problems if you do not take care of yourself." I wiggle out of his grip and sit up to face him. "Should I get you some dinner?"

Kai looks up at me and he frowns, "lay down. You are warm."

"No, you need to eat," I tell him leaning down I kiss him on the cheek. "I think Amara and your mother made cookies and she packed us some." I walk over to Orson's saddle and pull out a small wrapped package and I walk over to the bed and sit down again.

I opened the package and passed a cookie to Kai. "Your daughter made these. So enjoy."

Kai takes one and sits up. "Thanks." He mutters. He smiles at me and takes a bite.

I also pull one out. And bite into it. "Amara could be a cook," I mutter.

"I think she has a more exciting future than a cook," Kai says softly.

"I hope so too," I smile. I lean back on the pillows as Kai reaches for another cookie. "But I worry about her powers."

"I know." Kai mumbles. "Do not worry about it."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. (11) Tranquillity

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and ideas.**

 **A/N: So, I wanted to work on Nanda's character. Since she is appearing currently in Next Generation: Anna. She is in the newest chapter (Ch11) (posted soon if not already). And because of the story being in Anna's point of view, she does not understand what Nanda says. So I wanted to work on the character. I have another scene written in Nanda's POV but I want to save if for later. So this is an introduction to the character. I enjoyed writing her voice. It's different in my opinion, although it was harder than my normal style. Anyway, I have more good one-shot ideas to come. So for now; Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- Yue is really great. But she is a parent leaving her kids alone for the first extended time. But that is her life with two five-year-old kids… they weren't even that good for Ryu. Nari was supposed to be similar to Yue, being a healer with a different life than most. I have had some fun playing with the healers and mages and other groups of people in my head and working out how their lives are for when different things come up in Neon and its sequel. Yue I guess is one fo those characters who doesn't think she should be resting when there are things to be doing. I think that may be a healer trait of some type, not wanting to rest when there is work, I don't know. I really loved the scene that had to do with the cookies, it was so sweet. My favorite part of writing that last one. Yeah, Danny's family does have some craziness to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Tranquillity**

 **POV: Nanda**

* * *

I let out a deep breath very slowly, the breath is shaky as I am about to start crying. But I will not, at least not until tonight, when I am alone. I will not allow myself to. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on my breathing. A technique Kai had taught me when he had learned it. I must let what I have been told take the time it needs to sink in.

"Do you understand, Nanda?" Queen Aiko asks. She walks down the steps from the King's desk. "Ryu?"

Next to me, Ryu had been standing throughout the whole explanation. She crosses her arms quickly and her gaze is on the floor. "I'll kill him." She growls. I recognize the hurt in her tone.

"Ryu." Queen Aiko corrects her instantly.

"I wasn't here. You could have used the help. But I wasn't here to help!" Ryu shouts back, bitterly. "Kai could have been dying! He did die! And where was I?"

"Ryu." Queen Aiko repeats herself.

"Don't 'Ryu' me. Don't even try, Aiko." Ryu snaps back. "You don't get it. Kai's my nephew. He's my family too! You should have told me what was coming! You know trouble was upon us before it struck!"

I sigh. I am present for another fight. I hate to be here to witness these.

I look to where King Daniel has been standing since I entered the room. He has been standing behind his desk and watching out a window distantly. He has let Aiko explain the pain filled news to us. He turns to face us, he has not done this yet.

"Ryu, what has happened, it cannot be undone. You have to accept this." He finally speaks,

Ryu growls in response. "What are you doing, Danny?" She asks. "Why did you leave him in the outside world, did you even think for a second about it? About what Kai wanted?"

She now has tears in her eyes. "He's in so much pain right now!"

"Ryu, enough." Queen Aiko cuts in once more.

Ryu holds her sharp tongue. The storm takes the time it needs to calm down.

"Nanda, do you understand what is going on?" Queen Aiko asks me softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand." I give her my quiet response dipping my head a little, in respect.

"Nanda, are you sure?" Queen Aiko asks me again. She walks to stand in front of me. She reaches out and touches my left shoulder.

"Yes, My Queen, I understand." My breathing shows her I am nervous. I do not have her training. I cannot hide it from her. "It is much to take in, but I understand what you have told me about Kaito's condition."

"Nanda, you have been a blessing." Queen Aiko smiles at me. "I know you don't hear it nearly enough, but thank you."

I give her a quick nod and a smile. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That means very much to me."

"That is all, you are both free to go." Queen Aiko announces stepping back towards the desk and her husband. I cannot even imagine what pain King Daniel is in. He is strong, but I have been here long enough to see him broken. I know he is soft on the inside. He is hurting. "I know you are eager to see Kai, Nanda. Go ahead and cheer him up."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I bow deeply before I turn to leave.

To my surprise, Ryu follows me. I look at her but I do not speak. Once we reach the hallway she heads in a different direction. She is also hurting. She is like me, she sees Kai and Hope as her own kids sometimes. I understand they are not my children, but I love them and treat them as if they are. It is a good way to go about my job as a caregiver. I discipline them the same way I would my own child, I do not treat them any different. Aiko likes this. Of course, I am lucky I do not have to punish them, that if for their parents.

When I reach Kai's room it is as it always it. Quiet. The large room is lit with warm sunlight and fresh warm air. I appreciate the simplicity of how Kai's room looks. There is much floor space and everything is neatly in the place where it belongs.

Kai is in the middle of his bed, on his side. The blankets are only pulled up to his waist and I can see his bare back. He is not wearing a shirt, but bandages cover him.

"Hi, Nanda." Kai's voice is a mumble. A surprise to me, he is awake.

"Namasté Kai." I walk in and around his bed so I can see his face. His face only has a few bandages on it. They are also smaller ones. This is a good sign. One of her arms is under the pillow he is resting his head on, the other is wrapped around another pillow that has been pushed into his chest.

"Namaste." He mumbles back closing his eyes.

I slip off my shoes and pull my legs up onto the bed. I smooth out my old dress and watch Kai for a little while.

My hand reaches out and I run my fingers up and down her arm for w little while as I watch him rest. He has been through much, and I feel horrible for him. He is still so young.

His birthday has passed recently, he would argue with me and tell me how old he is and how strong he is… not in his current state now. He will rest. I will tend to him.

I look down at Kai, his breathing is getting rough. He breaks out into coughing. I rub his back softly.

"Do you need a drink?" I ask him softly. "Some tea?"

He nods as the coughing gets worse.

I give him a nod even though he does not see it.

I stand up and walk over to the fireplace, some tea had been made already.

I pull off the tea kettle and place it on Kai's desk. I gently go through the motions. I flip over a cup for him.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Kai's scream scares me. I drop the cup to the table.

"Kai?" I ask softly.

He is still in his bed, he is not asleep or dreaming… he was awake a moment ago.

"NO!" Kai shouts again. He begins to fight.

I swallow my nerves and walk over to him. "Kaito. It is alright. There is nothing wrong." I speak softly.

Kai does not appear to have heard me.

"Kaito, please, talk to me," I say a little louder. "You are alright. It is just me and you in here."

I touch his shoulder and he violently slaps me away. "Don't touch me!"

"Shh… Kaito, listen to me you are ok." I do not know what is wrong. I do not know what is wrong with him. "Please calm down."

His gaze is like glass; I cannot get him to look at me. I sigh deeply and sit on his bed. I touch him once more, only to have him slap me away once more.

"Kaito, can you hear me? Please calm down. I want to speak with you." I lean close to him and keep my voice soft. "You are not in trouble. I want you to tell me what it wrong, alright?"

"Don't touch me! Monster!" Kai shouts and his body twitches and moves. He is not in control of himself.

"Kaito…" I say his name softly. "Please come back to me. I wish to speak to you."

Kai closes his eyes. He does not speak. His body shakes. He is sweating horribly and shaking as if he is ill.

"Shh… you are just fine. Can you just breathe for me?" I ask him.

He slowly gives me a nod. I have to smile to myself. He understands.

His breathing slowly starts to calm down.

I rub his arms without him pushing me away.

Each breath sounds like a struggle. He does not want to cry, but he is upset, he needs to cry to let it out.

"Nanda?" His voice is shaky.

"Yes?" I ask him softly.

"I'm so sorry." He mutters.

I smile. "You have done nothing."

"But you are wrong…" He trails off as he sniffs.

I do not speak to him as I lay down next to him. I put one arm under my head and the other on my side.

Kai's eyes open and he looks at me. They are wet. "I'm so sorry, Nanda."

I smile at him. "I love you."

Those words were the last push for Kai. He just starts to cry. "I'm so sorry. I was so scared."

He moves so he is closer to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and I place my arm around him and rest it on his side.

"It is alright. I forgive you. There is no reason to be sorry." I explain to him. "What are you scared of?" I am a little curious. If I know, I might be able to help him.

"I'm scared of that monster. His name is Octavius." Kai says into my dress. His head is on my shoulder. He holds me very tightly. "He hurt me. A lot. This is all his fault!" Kai's tears do not dry up. They continue to come. I will have to get him to drink water. He will only make himself worse.

Kai takes a breath. "He used me as a weapon. He made me hurt people. My friends, my family, and my home! He wanted me to destroy everything I have ever loved. He wanted me to kill."

"Shh… it is alright now Kai. No one can hurt you." I try to sooth him.

"He cut me up and did things. I don't know what he did to me. I don't feel good anymore. I feel so sick inside." Kai goes on.

"Are you going to be sick?" I ask him softly. If he is I need to get him something to be sick in.

"No," Kai replies. "I don't have anything in my system to throw up."

"Have you not been eating?" I ask him.

"I'm not always hungry," Kai admits. "I just haven't wanted food lately, when Octavius had me he starved me. I'm just used to it."

"Kai, that is not healthy!" I scold him.

"Sorry." He mumbles again. "And sorry about what happened. I had a panic attack. Um… I should explain that to you… shouldn't I?"

"I know what is going on, Kai. Your parents spoke with me before I came to see you." I say into his ear softly. "There is no need for you to think about it."

I lean my chin on Kai's head. "You are stronger than most could dream to be. I admire this trait of yours."

"Thanks, Nanda. You are more patient than most. I appreciate that in you." Kai responds.

I have to smile. Kai is correct.

"Are you calm now?" I ask him softly.

He nods. I can feel the motion.

"That is good." I go on. "I do not want you to make yourself sick with worry. I want you to heal. Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Kai agrees with my quietly. "I do want that."

Gently I hug him. "I have missed you."

"You too, Nanda," Kai replies. "Why couldn't you have come to New York with us?" He laughs at his own words.

"I do not know what much I could have done for you there. And I do not know the language. That young girl who has come with you, she is confused here. I can only imagine that is how I would be in the outside." I explain.

"I know." Kai laughs pulling back. "But if you were there you could cook Nepali food for me."

"Men and their stomachs." I groan playfully. "You do not understand the pain of four brothers."

Kai smiles and nods. "You are right."

I sit up and get off the bed walking over to where the tea is waiting on me. I warm the tea once more and place it on the tray.

I carry it over to Kai's bed and place the tray on the nightstand.

Kai struggles to sit up. I watch him for a while. Kai struggles to push himself to sit up.

I lean down and try to help him sit up. When I touch him he would flinch. But, after a while I was able to help him sit up, placing pillows behind his back so he can sit up.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I ask slowly. "I will give you some medication."

Kai gives me a silent nod. He plays with his hands. "Yes, please."

"Alright, one moment," I tell him.

I walk back over to the desk and pour a glass of water. I know a few herbs from caring for Kai. It is a very useful skill to know herbs, even if you are not a healer. I believe King Daniel knows at the very least the basics, he is a very intelligent person however, I am certain he knows more than that.

I have learned them from caring for Kai. Mistress Kasumi would teach me which herbs treated things like pain, fever, cuts, soreness, and other things. She could not always be here to care for Kai, so I had to step up.

When I finish, I walk back to Kai and let him take the glass from me. He has to hold it with both hands, one arm shakes under the little weight of the glass.

I wait until Kai begins to drink and I turn back to the tea kettle on his night table. I gently pour the warm butter tea into the two cups.

This will make Kai happy, he loves Nepali foods and drinks. I am to believe that this is because he spends much time with me. But, it is more likely just his taste.

When Kai finishes his medication I trade cups with him. He looks down into the cream colored liquid and smiles.

He looks up at me and he has the best smile in the world. He is happy, it is not a huge grin, but it is a genuinely happy smile. His thought filled eyes add to it. It is the best smile.

"Thank you, Nanda." Kai smiles. "It's great."

"It is not a problem at all, I figure this is the least I can do." I pour my own glass and watch the cream colored liquid fill my glass.

I gently sit down on Kai's bed and look to the balcony. Golden afternoon sun comes in and fills the room. The red curtains flow in the gentle afternoon breeze.

"It's really pretty here. I almost forgot." Kai speaks after a while. I look over and notice the cup is balanceing on his leg. His hands still held on to it.

"It is unlike you to forget things," I comment softly. "You are a student of some of the best scholars in K'un-Lun."

"It's not like that." Kai mutters. "There is a difference in remembering and experiencing. The Japanese work for it is natsukashii. And also komorebi. That's what it is."

"You are too smart for me sometimes." I laugh. "It will serve you well."

"I guess. Schooling in the outside is harder than it is here." Kai comments. I look over at him and he takes a long drink of his tea.

His cup floats out of her hand and the kettle moves some as he serves himself more.

"How so?" I ask him. This will be most interesting.

"Science." Kai grumbles. "And the math is more complex. English is hard because to begin with it is my second language. History is my best of the classes I take."

"You do enjoy history lectures and books. They are not easy to put away in the library however, they are in some strange order I will never know." I smile at him. I finish off my drink and then I put it down on the tray.

Kai looks out the balcony. "Yeah…"

It is quiet for a while. It is good for Kai to be back. I have been very worried about what he has been doing with his life while gone. I want to believe this is because I just do not know what for a fact he has been doing.

"What have you done in the outside? Besides everything I already know about, like um… the past few moons." I ask him softly.

"There was an incident with Hope where some demons tracked us down. I was paralyzed waist down for a while. I wanted to come home with her then… but she didn't think I was strong enough. So I lived with Anna and her parents for some time… and a lot happened there." Kai stops and smiles to himself.

"I discovered that the Scrying Waters run through my blood, amplifying my power more than a hundred fold." Kai sighs.

"Your powers?" I ask slowly. "I thought you just had telepathy and telekinesis."

"The new word for it is Onmikniesis. I still have my telepathy too. I just haven't used it much because it is painful. I'll get to that." Kai explains. "Um… so… I can manipulate all objects around me, not just move them. I can create fire and I haven't tried it yet… but I think I might be able to fly by controlling the air around me."

"I am not asking, I am telling." I cut in quickly. "You will not do that while I am watching you or responsible for your care and well-being. Understand?"

"Yes, Nanda." Kai smiles at me. "I will not do anything crazy while you are in charge."

He leans back into the pillows. "Anna also built me a prosthetic leg while I was staying with her family. It's just a fake leg that I can use to walk before you ask."

He knows me well.

"And that is about it, then all the recent events happened." Kai's eyes close as he talks.

I take his cup from him and place it on the night table so he does not spill it.

"And my telepathy is weakened because I had a small science device planted in my head." He opens his eyes and takes my hand pulling it toward his head. He places my hand right behind his ear. I notice that there were bandages wrapped around his head, under his bangs. I can feel the lump that is under the bandages.

I jerk back when I touch it but after a second I feel it around to see how bad it is. It is small. But it is still enough to worry about.

"All it did was cut off my telepathy so I could not communicate with anyone. And it was used to control me." Kai explained. "It's been removed. That is just a scar."

"It is still bad. Kai, that is serious." I scold him.

"I'm ok now."

"I do not care. That is horrible." I pause. "Well, I do care that you are alright and well, but I do not want you to dismiss it so easily."

"Yes, Nanda." Kai yawns.

"You also need to rest. Your mother told me that you have not been sleeping enough. Or nearly eating enough. When you get stronger I will take you anywhere you want to eat." I run my hand through his bangs. "And you need a haircut."

Kai smiles and weakly swats my hand away. "Fine. But later." He grumbles. He turns to have his back to me and he curls up into a ball so he could comfortably rest. His breathing is steady and calming even to me.

I walk around to the other side of the bed and lay down on the bed next to him.

Kai starts to move some in his sleep. I turn on my side and put and arm under a pillow. My other hand takes his.

"Nanda. I'm scared. I don't want to sleep." Kai mutters, for a minute I saw him as his young child self.

"Come here." I move my arm and Kai scoots a little close. He rests his shins against my upper legs. I move my arm out from under the pillow and Kai rests his head on my arm.

"Thank you, Nanda," Kai mutters sleepily. His eyes lids appear to be heavy as he tries to fight it off.

"It is not a problem," I reply.

Kai does not respond to me. He just sleeps. The quiet peace he deserves.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. (12) Acknowledgement - Part One

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Another Two Part Story! This time in Danny's point of view, if you want to know what this goes along with, I would say go check out Neon Chapters 19, 20, & 21 (or 20, 21, and 22 on the drop down menu). Those are the chapters that go with these two chapters. So... I'm not going to say much more about the plot... go enjoy the story! Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218- School is School. End of story, it's a nightmare. I love Ryu's dynamic and changes she goes through from teenager to adult. She may look physically the same. But her mentally does change. I can't wait to introduce her as an aunt! She really does care so much for Kai and Hope.**  
 **I think it is worse because of the point of view switch. Anna and Nanda both care deeply for Kai but in different ways. Nanda knows him much better than Anna is ever likely too. So it makes sense that it seems more emotional.**  
 **Kai's been through a bunch, I plan to update NGA soon, I'm not sure if I'll post this before it or not... but he's on his way out of the pain and suffering, he is set on having a calmer life, and he will get it.**  
 **Oh yes, didn't you call him "price charming" once? He is a sweetie. And a brainiac. I think I want to write a Fan Fic about his IQ score, not that Kai would know what his score is...**  
 **Ok, we're keeping it light and fluffy. Let's go! Enjoy this one! Oh, who am I kidding, when part two gets posted (hopefully next week) you will melt! You'll have so many feels. Read and EnjoY**

* * *

 **Title: Acknowledgement (Part One)**

 **POV: Danny**

* * *

I feel so numb. There's this dull numb sensation all over my body.

"Nurse. More Sedatives." A voice says calmly.

Everything was so quiet. Peaceful.

Something heavy tugged at my chest.

"Yes, sir." A voice replies.

"Danny. If you can hear me, just go back to sleep. Alright?" The voice addresses me now.

A moan escapes my throat.

They know my name… I must be with SHIELD…

Am I?

"I'm just going to give you more medication, ok, Danny? Just breath in the gas."

I can feel a cold hand holding my face, holding something to my face.

I feel so sick.

I want to open my eyes but I don't have the strength.

* * *

My eyes open slowly and cold relief floods my body.

"About time you woke up," A voice says off to my right. "Don't move too much, I would give you the whole lecture, but I bet you know it."

I turn my head to see Aiko sitting in a chair looking me over.

"Ha-Ha," I mumble. I'm sore.

"Everything alright?" Aiko asks me gently.

"I am great," I mumble, trying to pull myself to sit up some. Laying back and talking to Aiko just feels uncomfortable.

My shoulder explodes in pain as I move and I settle for laying back down. Looking over to my immobilized shoulder. "How's the rest of the strike team?"

"You and Ryu are the only two who are bedridden," Aiko reports to me, her voice is cheerful. "Everyone else is shaken and exhausted."

"Good to know." I nod my head and look down to my feet, I feel so weak. "How about Scorpion?"

Aiko takes a second before answering me, "why?"

"Because I want to make sure he can't hurt Ryu again." I can feel my blood boil some. Slight anger eats at me.

"Cloak used his portals to get him into a SHIELD prison cell. He doesn't have his weapons. But I don't know how long the normal cells can hold him." Aiko explains softly to me. "You…" She completely stops.

I turn my head to look over at her, "what about me?"

"Do you remember the fight?"

I close my eyes and think about it. "Vaguely," I begin. "My mind is fuzzy. It will come back to me when I heal." I let out a deep breath.

"I'm honestly shocked Scorpion is still alive," Aiko admits. Her voice is quiet. Perhaps in hopes that I do not hear her say it.

It takes a minute but I struggle to get myself to an upright position. My arm explodes in pain as I put pressure on it. I bite my lower lip, but not before a cry of pain escapes. My heart races. "What did I do?"

Aiko rushes to get up and puts and hand on my back to support me. Her other hand takes my uninjured hand.

She's so serious. The look in her eyes. She looks so serious. Her first concern is making sure I'm comfortable, and alright.

Her long black hair falls over her shoulders, and some fall on our hands.

I watch it as Aiko gently lays me back down. Propping up my left arm on a few soft pillows.

I feel my heart race more, it's not from pain.

I look up at Aiko as she lets go of my hand and sits back down. When she looks back over at me, she flinches so slightly I nearly miss it. She holds my eye contact, but she looks pale some.

Aiko broke eye contact and looks at the wall the bed is facing. "You nearly beat him to death." She explains gently. "The idiot kept getting up and you kept knocking him down. Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry about that." I sigh as I look up at the ceiling, something inside of me feels strange.

I shake my head, in attempts of clearing it and try to continue our conversation. "I guess I'll have to go see Scorpion before he gets moved to a more permanent holding facility or before we leave."

"Why?" Aiko asks nearly instantly.

I close my eyes and turn my head. When I open them I look at the IV in my arm. I can feel the cold medication in my blood. And my powers are trying to stop it from getting all over my body.

I want to feel numb right now. "I just need to look him in the eye and tell him some stuff," I mumble softly.

"Like?" Aiko asks me.

I take a deep breath and think about it before I answer. "Set him straight on a few things. Tell him everything I have ever wanted to tell him. Stuff I should have said before. I just feel like if I would have said something. Stepped up and told Scorpion what he was doing and where he was going wrong earlier, I feel responsible for what he has become."

"Danny..." Aiko begins. "You're unfairly blaming yourself."

I know that, right? "I know. I'll be alright."

I look down to my lap.

"Are you sure that everything is alright. You're acting strangely. Did nightmare get to you?" Aiko questions gently.

"Nah," I slur my words and move my arm a little. "I'm tired and drugged up."

"And anything else?" Aiko presses on.

"I am just happy Ryu is back and safe. I want to go see her." I smile softly.

"You'll have to wait. You need to stay down. And Ryu needs her rest also. I can tell her anything you want me to." Aiko offers to me.

"Thanks." I cough some, something feels so different. "How bad is my shoulder?"

Aiko stands up from her chair and walks over to a table. She looks through some things before choosing something and walking over to me. "The doctors think it'll be at least a week before you can really get back to trying to live a normal life." She holds an x-ray above me so I can see it. "And you must be very careful. This injury might put you off missions for the rest of the time we are on the team."

Out of commission… the words echo in my skull. I can't be a hero, I'm injured. I just take a deep breath.

"Ryu's safe now. That's all that matters." I smile to myself. "I can deal with this. I can find something in the Book of the Iron Fist to help recovery time."

"Let me go get a doctor for you." Aiko offers. She smiled at me, her hand takes mine for a moment to give it a reassuring squeeze.

My face heats up. I feel heat rush my face and the heart rate monitor skips for a second.

Dragon Lords… I feel funny. Something in my stomach.

Aiko walks over to the door and I just watch her.

She's amazing. She's been right there since everything started.

Is that what the feeling is? Admiration?

"Daniel? Are you feeling alright?" A voice in the door asks.

Aiko and the doctor were standing in the doorway, both watching me with slight concern.

"I'm sorry, my mind is just wondering." I apologize calmly.

"No need to be sorry," the doctor says walking in. "We have you on some rather high doses. I'm certain all the medication in your system is messing with you."

I just nod and try to push myself to sit up more.

"Don't do that. Try not the move around much, I know you are uncomfortable, but you need to lay still." The doctor says walking over to my left side.

There is a counter with a sink, which he uses to wash his hands.

Aiko steps back in and closer to me. "Your injury is pretty nasty, Kasumi would have you on bed rest or house arrest for weeks."

I just nod at her.

"Miss Kung, as you are a superhero, you have likely seen your fair share of serious wounds and injuries. Would you please being willing to step outside and allow me to speak with Mr. Rand alone for a few moments?" The doctor asks. "I am aware you are close friends, but I have a job to do."

"Yes, of course. I will come by later, Danny." Aiko nodded as she got up from my side.

"Aiko wait," the words come out of my mouth right as Aiko opened the door. "Tell Ryu; '我愛她,我很高興她是安全的。'(I love her and I am glad she is safe.) Ok?"

Aiko just smiled. "I will."

The doctor watched as Aiko walked out of the room. "How long have you two known each other?"

"I would say about twelve years or so now. Just about." I sigh.

"That's quite a while," The doctor mused as he took his seat on a stool with wheels and moves closer picking up a remote that was on the table next to the bed. "Alright, let's get you flat on your back so I can look at this."

I feel my heart race at the pain of my body moving in even the slightest was. I bite down on my lip to suppress a complaint.

"If that was painful, I'm going to need to give you more pain medication." The doctor says calmly.

"No, I'm ok," I mutter. "I've been through worse."

The doctor just raises an eyebrow. "Look, if you are in pain, just tell me and I will get you some medication for it. You don't need to put yourself through this for no reason."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I feel the first couple bandages start to move off of my extremely sensitive shoulder.

I bite down on my tongue as the doctor works slowly.

"Danny, are you still awake?" The doctor asks.

"Yes," I reply. "I'm trying to meditate some. To ignore the burning sensation in my shoulder."

"Alright, just don't go to sleep, I need you to stay awake, you are at risk for having experienced a concussion." The doctor's voice is calm and serious. "So, we need to make sure you don't have any symptoms."

I move my one good hand and run it through my hair. "How long will this take to recover from?"

"Somewhere around four to six months of recovery. And about four to six weeks wearing a sling." To doctor says easily as he peels something off the wound.

"Ouch…" I complain.

"Sorry, I am trying to be gentle." He apologizes. "I think we are going to get you on some pain medication and do some physical therapy in about three weeks' post-surgery."

"I'm only going to be here for about another four to six weeks," I mutter. My free hand covers my eyes. "Aiko was right. I'm out of commission."

"You don't need to worry about that." The doctor muttered, more to himself than to me.

I just laid there quietly.

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes, sorry to worry you," I mumble.

"Alright, how about you explain to me what this latest mission was about or something, to keep you awake." The doctor suggests. "This is going to take a while."

"Sure." I open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. "It's all because of Ryu, my sister..."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. (13) Acknowledgement - Part Two

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: So, this one was fun to do. Danny's such a sweet and gentle character and I've been working on how he admits to himself that he might have feelings for Aiko. And how would he go about it? I'm debating if this needs another chapter, but I think I have other plans for something a little two similar to this to do another chapter. But I'm not saying anything about a new official story or anything. Everything is in the planning stage. Plus, the end of the school year! I have no time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 – Ah yes, I can't wait to write Ryu's book. Although, it will likely end up like Neon, and I will make it into two books. There's just so much I can do with her. Anyway, I think I'll start her book when I finish Anna. Which might be later summer. I've been stumbling through it. Although I might see a final plot. I wanted to do at least one more Next Generation, maybe Piper, but I have another idea of what to do instead. Which brings me back to my point in the A/N. NOTHING OFFICIAL YET!**  
 **Yes, who doesn't have a weakness of fluff? Actually… I know some people… But I know you would be head over heels about this. And all the hinting about new stories above, I guess I might have gotten you a little excited.**  
 **Anyway, I'm going to keep this short. I don't want to say anything to spoil this. So just… enjoy this fluff filled chapter and cuteness! And, if I may lay down a little hint, a flustered/embarrassed Danny!**  
 **That's enough! I've said too much! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Title: Acknowledgement (Part Two)**

 **POV: Danny**

* * *

"You look stupid sitting in that wheelchair," Ryu muttered the minute that Aiko closed the door.

"I told you not to talk." I smile at her. I push her hair out of her face.

"Eh…" Ryu shrugs. "What's wrong with you?"

"Shoulder dislocation," I lean back in the wheelchair. "About six weeks of wearing a sling. Three weeks of keeping it as immobilized as possible… I'm a little uncoordinated, so the hospital staff would prefer it if I say seated in a wheelchair as opposed to walking around."

Ryu just nods her head sleepily. "Yeah, you'll be fine. What's the total recovery?"

"Four to six months," I reply gently.

"That's going to put a cramp in your training." Ryu jokes.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Oh, malnutrition, weight loss, blood loss, couple stab wounds, couple cuts, tons of bruising, more burns than you can count." Ryu lists. "In total, my recovery time is about four to six weeks of being pampered and I should be alright."

I can't help but smile at her. "If that's the kind of life you want in K'un-Lun, we can make it happen."

"Dragon Lords, no!" Ryu laughs. "I can't be seen as a lazy wimp. I'm going to get apprenticed to your master the minute you make it legal. I am going to be the best fighter I can be trained into… I'm going to be as good as you are one day."

"Master Kung?" I ask.

"Yeah, Aiko's dad. I hear only good things about him," Ryu paused for a minute. "I guess my sources might be a little biased." She laughs and smiles at me.

"You are beautiful," I whisper to her. "I don't know why it took so long to get you in my life."

"You mean Aiko, right?" Ryu gave me a toothy grin.

"Ryu…" I correct.

"Danny, you should have seen her! When you collapsed, she was right next to you." Ryu sighed, it almost sounded dreamy. "If you weren't my brother, I would have just stood back and enjoyed the OTP moment of tragedy."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her with a heavy sigh.

"Forget it." Ryu shakes her head.

I sigh. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I mean you nearly died for me. If that's not love, I don't know what is." Ryu sighed as she weakly sat up some and leaned on the plastic barricade on the side of the hospital bed.

I just watch her and she watches me with her multicolored eyes.

"I love you too, Danny." Ryu sighs after a minute laying back down.

"I know you do," I laugh. "You're pretty great."

"Thank you." Ryu smiles.

"You're a pain in the butt," I go on.

"Hey!" Ryu's smile changes in an instant.

"But I love you," I finish.

Ryu lies back down, she watches the ceiling with tired eyes, her energy level clearly dropped. "Tell me about K'un-Lun. Whatever you want to tell me about. Just tell me something about home. I want you to tell me a story."

* * *

Meditating is very hard like this. Drugged on pain medication, one arm strapped to my side.

It's difficult to enter a calm enough state of mind to dream walk.

Which is only putting more doubt on me. I have the chance to turn back and not do this. I have the ability now, I have not yet contacted Master Kung.

If I get there and back out, he will contact me while I sleep. He will wait until my mind has slipped into the dream world, and I will be unable to wake up.

"Daniel, it's been a long time since I've felt Iron Fist chi in such a state."

Too late to turn back.

"Master Kung." I address turning around in the dark to face him.

"Daniel, are you hurt?" Master Kung asks me instantly.

"Yes, Master. But I am recovering. I've been taken care of." I smile at him.

"Your chi is very uneasy." He takes a step forward and puts a hand on each shoulder.

I cry out in pain and instantly fall to my knees clutching my arm close to me. "Dragon Lords… why does it hurt here too?"

Master Kung instantly dropped down to kneeling next to me. "Daniel, explain everything. Now."

"Master, I'm quite alright. Please, trust me." The words are strained.

"Daniel, I want you to tell me what happened to you." Master Kung says helping my sit up.

I take a deep breath. "In short; Scorpion kidnapped Ryu, now she has safely been returned to my care." I begin.

Master Kung sits down and crosses his legs as he waits for me to explain more.

"I was a part of her rescue. And Scorpion knew I would come for her. It was a trap. From what Aiko told me…"

"You let Aiko walk into a trap like that?" Master Kung's body language instantly tensed, he was mad.

"She would not let me leave her behind. She went in as second to only me on this mission." I explain. "She reported to me afterward that Scorpion and I had just about been out for blood. He severely dislocated my shoulder. Which was surgically corrected."

Master Kung nodded. "Was Aiko injured?"

I smile to myself. "She is alright. I believe that her wrist might have been sprained just a little bit. Other than that, I am unaware of any injuries. When I woke up from surgery, she was sitting in my room next to me, she looked unharmed besides the bandaged hand."

Master Kung nods. "Good. I did not wish to cut you off…"

"Aiko is your daughter," I smile at him. "I understand that you worry about her, I hope to experience having a family one day. It is something I have been thinking much about since Ryu and I made amends."

Master Kung gave me a gentle nod. "I know you have many amazing qualities that will translate well in your adult life as king, and when you do get married and have your own family."

I feel my face get a little red in embarrassment. "Thank you very much, Master."

"Why have you come here to see me?" Master Kung asks, his voice as calm as ever.

"I have two things I wish to speak with you about." I look down at my hands. "The first would be my injuries and Ryu's injuries."

"Go right ahead." Master Kung's nod.

"Ryu is going to be fine. She is malnourished, underweight, has blood loss, bruises, stabs wounds, and burns. She is going to recover just fine before we ever return to K'un-Lun." I explain. "The healers of this world will be able to take care of her injuries and help her gain enough weight to get back to a healthy size."

"And your own injuries?" Master Kung asks.

I look down at my hands. "I will be out of commission as Iron Fist for the rest of my time in New York City."

Master Kung says nothing. I don't expect him too.

"I have to keep my shoulder immobilized for about two to three weeks and I have to keep it in a sling anywhere from four to six weeks. I will not be able to do much training, let alone fighting." I finish.

"I am sorry to hear this news." Master Kung speaks calmly. "How long should a full recovery take?"

"Four to six moons," I reply with a shaky breath.

"Daniel, you will heal. And this time that you are unable to train will give you time to settle into being king, it will give you time to get married, and sort things out. This will come out benefitting you when it is over. Training will not be easy to get back into from such a long time away from it, I will do what I can to help you with this." Master Kung offers.

"Thank you, Master." I nod my head.

"What else do you wish to speak about?" Master Kung asks.

My stomach drops in fear. I haven't been scared like this is a long time. It almost feels good inside of me. Almost like a good type of fear.

"The Council," I begin. "I want to know what their plan for me is, what is the time line that I am going to be given upon return."

"There is a set date for your coronation as King. And they hope you will be able to announce publicly about three weeks later who you wish to marry." Master Kung said easily.

"Three weeks?" I can feel my voice is small.

Master Kung has a smirk on his face, I must look dumbstruck. "Yes, you might be able to push that date back if you need the time."

"How are they planning on pulling that off?" I ask in almost a rush. "This is my future, I don't want to be forced into this."

"Trust me, Daniel, I will back you up. The Council can be bargained with." Master Kung gave me a reassuring nod. "You do not need to be worrying about this just yet."

I take a deep breath and look up at the void we are sitting in. "Ok."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Daniel?" Master Kung asks gently.

"There is another reason I came to speak with you…" I trail off. "I'm sick at the thought of how to start this…" I can feel my face heat up.

I avoid looking at Master Kung. Anywhere else.

"What is it, Daniel?" Master Kung final asks after the long and uncomfortable silence.

I sigh and look him in the eyes, I must grow up and do this.

"It's about your daughter, Aiko…" I state as calmly as I can. I can feel my face glowing.

Master Kung's expression changes a little bit. It almost changed to being smug. "Why might your face be so red?"

"Dragon Lords…" I mutter.

"Go ahead and say it." Master Kung says easily. "I can't do much to physically harm you here."

"Then you already know…" I feel so small right now. He can read me like a book.

"I am still making you say it aloud. I think you need to hear yourself say it." He suggests.

"Master…" I begin slowly. "I think I love your daughter, Lady Aiko Kung."

It's quiet for a minute.

"You think?" Master Kung asks.

"Ugh…" I can't help myself from letting that slip my throat.

"Master, I love your daughter, Aiko. I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of marrying her." I close my eyes and bow my head.

"Is that all?" Master Kung asks.

"Yes, Master. Aiko has been… she means a lot to me… I don't want to see her fade out of my life when we get home. I want to have her in my life." I explain myself.

It's quiet one more. Neither of us speak, and I don't look at Master Kung.

"Daniel…" Master Kung finally breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Look up."

I don't know why I feel my body anticipating an attack from him.

I look up at him, I can feel the blood burning in my face.

"That took a great deal of courage on your behalf." He comments. "Have you mentioned this to anyone besides myself?"

"No, and I could never bring myself to say anything about it to Aiko." I stumble over my words. "I'm scared for her reaction. Much as I am for yours."

Master Kung chuckles to himself. "You are within your right mind to be scared. Fear will help keep you alive. I trust you with her safety, as much as she does not need protection."

I nod in agreement.

"You will not say a word to Aiko about what has happened here, you may tell her with were in touch if you wish, but you are not going to mention anything about her marriage to her." Master Kung starts. "I trust you very much Daniel, I want to know where this comes from."

I smile and laugh to myself. "When we were young, I used to have the biggest crushes on Aiko. She was just so amazing. I would feel myself getting so nervous around her. As time went on, and I got busy sometimes I would forget about it after not seeing her for a long time. At one point, I cast it off as a disillusion, I had so much to do I just kept telling myself I had to forget about it, she was my closest friend. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Do you think it all this ever went away?" Master Kung asks.

"No, Master." I smile at him. "I don't think it ever truly left me. I think it's always been there."

I feel some warmth inside of me, pulling me back to reality.

"We will be in touch, Daniel, and we will discuss this, about you and Aiko, at a later date, perhaps in person." Master Kung said easily, his image was fading. "Not a word to Aiko."

"Understood, Master." I agree. "I would not dare."

* * *

"Hey, Danny?" A voice asks.

I open my eyes to see Ryu sitting on my bed next to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask her easily. Sitting up she was so thin and her blue skin looked paler than normal. Her long hair was hanging down over her shoulders, falling onto her knees.

Ryu looks down at the sheets. "I'm not feeling good."

My good hand reaches out and touches her forehead. "You feel a little warm. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Ryu admits.

I look down at my watch that had been moved to my right wrist. It's only a little after noon.

"Why can't you sleep?" I ask her gently.

"Mnn…" Ryu sighs. "I don't know."

I pick up the remote to the bed and slowly start to lay myself down. My back aches at the movement.

Once I'm fully laying down I move to the left a little and pat the bed next to me.

Ryu's body starts to morph right in front of my as she shrinks down to her smallest dragon from.

She pads over and I stretch my legs out to where she had been sitting.

Ryu easily curls up into a ball and rests her head on my stomach.

My hand carelessly starts to run down her back. Starting at her head and traveling down her neck to right between her wings.

Ryu lets out a groan that could not be mistaken for anything else but pleasure as she snuggles into my side.

After a little while, she is fast asleep. I continue to pet her, my mind thinking about my conversation with Master Kung.

I love Aiko.

I feel my face get warm at the thought. I know I love her.

But what was Master Kung's response? He had not flat out told me that he would not allow it. But he had not given me any indication that he was alright with it.

I let out a sigh. He only commended me on my bravery in admitting my feelings toward her to him. He had questioned me some but gave me no clear answer.

"Danny? Sorry to disturb you, but there's a problem." Aiko had walked into my room without me even noticing.

"What is it?" I ask easily.

Aiko sighs as she steps in. "It's the middle of the day and the doctors can't find…" She stops as she approaches my bed and notices the small blue and green dragon using me as a pillow.

Aiko smiles to herself. "Never mind."

I laugh some as I rub Ryu's head.

Aiko walks over and attempts to pick up Ryu, who woke up instantly and scrambled under my blankets.

Aiko sighed. "I'll just go tell the doctor she is in here with you." She turns and starts to walk out. "Sorry to bother you."

Once the door shuts Ryu comes out and lays pressed into my side. Slowly morphing back to her more human form. She rests her head on my good shoulder and I wrap my arm around her side.

"Good afternoon, Danny," Ryu mutters.

"Sleep well, Ryu," I reply giving her a gentle squeeze.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. (14) Fourth Time's The Charm

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine. My OCs and Ideas.**

 **A/N: Ok, going to get this up here. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while so I just sat down and cranked it out and I think I like it. There are the general themes that I usually have. I guess it fits the other stories on here. Anyway, not much else to say, enjoy!**

 **NOTE: Reading through this I figured I would add a note. Xia is Hope's middle name and what many people call her because 'Hope' is English and harder to say.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 - Yeah, it worries me sometimes; I can't always write everything I want to, some ideas just never make it to the keyboard. Ryu and Danny, I want to write her book so much, the more I just use her character the more I fall in love. But I swore to myself I would finish the Next Generation Series first, which means finishing Anna's book.  
** **Yeah, I try to write in Master Kung as a father figure to Danny, because that is something that he would have desperately needed in K'un-Lun growing up. Anyway, more family; which, this is really what this story has tons of, so enjoy!**

 **BatWingteenavenger - Ryu's book should be out by Thanksgiving. I really want to write her book, but I want to finish Next Generation: Anna first. Make sure to stay tuned for that book, I'm so excited I have the first chapter started, and man, it's going to be amazing. So just keep your eyes open for it and I'd love to hear from you in the comments when it comes out. :) Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **DaniTomlinson - Thank you for reviewing. Danny is such a sweetie which made that last chapter so much fun to write. Thank you for all the praise and I hope you continue to enjoy these one-shots. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Title: Fourth Time's the Charm**

 **POV: 3rd Person Hope**

* * *

Hope held Jun's hand as they walked through the palace hallway.

"You know Hope, your mother would be thrilled to babysit for us, how about we let the kids have some time with their grandparents so you can get some rest?" Jun suggested. "I know my parents are usually pretty busy, but your mother has more than enough time on her hands."

Hope sighed. "I don't know, Jun."

"Well," Jun looked at the three boys racing down the hallways. "You need to rest up while you still can."

He smiled at his wife, which only earned him a glare. "Don't you even joke; I will kill you in your sleep."

Jun pulled his hands away and held them up in surrender. "Sorry, Hope."

Hope sighed and looked at her three boys. "What do you think they will think?"

"I don't know," Jun sighed. "Syaoran will not have too much to say about it. But Tsuyoshi is so little, I don't know about him. And Yasuo? Who knows what's ever going through his head."

Hope took his hand back. "Well, tonight will be fine."

"You think your brother is going to be there?" Jun asked.

"Oh, he'll be there. He and Yue hardly do anything out of the ordinary. The two of them just love their routine. Seventeen years of it," Hope sighed. "But whatever makes them happy."

"Seventeen years of marriage for them and twenty-one years and three kids for us." Jun smiles and wiggled his hand free and put it around his wife's waist.

Hope smiled and shook her head. "It's been great so far."

"Lǎo lao! (Grandmother!)" Syaoran shouted and the boys all dashed into a room.

Hope smiled as she walked in and saw Aiko hugging her youngest grandchild, Tsuyoshi.

"Hey, Mom," Hope smiled.

"Hey, sweetie," Aiko smiled as she let go of the four-year-old and walked over and hugged her daughter. "Hey Jun."

"Yuè mǔ. (Mother-in-law.)" Jun addressed his mother-in-law calmly.

Aiko hugged him next. "So, stiff and formal."

"It's good to see you both again; Hope, Jun," Danny said from his seat. He had not gotten up yet, and there was really no need to, little Tsuyoshi was in his lap.

Hope walked over and picked Tsuyoshi up. "Come on, sit down." She ordered. "Hey, Dad."

"Yuè fù.(Father-in-law.)" Jun addressed his father-in-law with a deep bow.

"You're the same as ever." A voice from the other side of the table noted as Hope put her son on the ground.

"So are you," Hope said looking over her brother.

Kai smiled at his sister and Yue just gave a small nod of acknowledgment.

Hope settled down into a seat next to where Aiko had taken her seat. Kai and Yue sat across from them on the other side of the table. Danny was at the head of the table, Kai on his left, Yue on the other side of Kai. Syaoran sat next to his aunt with Yasuo on the other side, and Tsuyoshi sat next to his father.

Hope smiled as she helped herself to some of the food that was sitting on the table.

"You are late getting here," Danny noted as he picked up his chopsticks again. "I'm guessing you are as busy as usual."

"Yes," Hope sighed. "Just got back a few days ago, it's not easy."

"You take on a lot more than is healthy," Kai noted pointedly. "I'm shocked that Jun here does not try to help out more."

"I do all I can, Kai. But you try telling Hope to slow down," Jun challenged.

Aiko sighed. "Hope, don't listen to them, they have no idea how much you can really manage."

Hope sighed. "Well, don't worry about it, I'm going to take a vacation for a little while if I can."

"How long of a vacation are you planning?" Danny asked.

Hope shrugged. "I don't know."

"The Sources Supreme does not get vacations." Kai pointed out calmly. "Unless you are going to ask Ryu to step up and take over the mantle for a while, you can't just abandon the post."

"And I'm not going to; I have magic that will tell me when things start to go astray. I just need some time to be in K'un-Lun and eat some real food."

"What do you eat in the outside world, Mā?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Well, mostly just American food, which is really different from what we eat here. I don't know how to explain it to you." Hope answered as she picked up another bowl and got some dumplings. "It's not nearly as healthy, and depending on what you get, meats can be questionable at times."

Yue made a face at the comment and had to lay her chopsticks down. "Lady Xia (Hope), please…" she complained softly.

Kai glared over at his sister. "Thanks." He deadpanned.

Hope shrugged it off easily. "Sorry but you know I'm not joking."

Yue sighed heavily and looked down at her plate. Her hand was in a fist and covered her mouth as she tried to let the thought pass so she could eat her dinner.

"Alright, that's enough," Danny cut in. "We are trying to eat here."

"Thank you," Yue said softly as she went for a long drink of water.

Hope smiled as she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.

Small talk had picked up around the table.

Her son's martial arts training was a neutral topic everyone was fairly interested in, everyone at the table, apart from Yue, being a skilled fighter to some degree did have their own thoughts about it. Who needed to learn what, what each boy should give a try…

Syaoran was at the center of this, being eleven years old and fully ready to start specializing his training, both Danny and Hiroshi were, as Aiko put it, a little too invested into their grandson's training. Syaoran was an excellent fighter. Clearly getting it from both sides of the family, which sometimes sparked a joking argument between Danny and Hiroshi about where it came from and who he favored more.

The outside world came up here and there. Hope would report about the latest excitement, other heroes who she had seen or run into. This was mostly only interesting to Kai and Danny. Aiko listened, with lacking interest, and everyone else was just quietly sat there waiting on the subject to change.

Magic came up and Tsuyoshi was quick to brag about the small feats he had learned to perform. They were tiny spells, nothing near what Hope did on a usual day. He had attempted to do one but only got a small glow from his hands before it all failed. This still got him positive praise from the adults, who assured him that his age and experience were the only things he was lacking in.

Yasuo only sat there on the end of the table. Nothing special about the seven-year-old; he was an average fighter, nowhere near his protégée brother Syaoran. And he had never once in his life showed any ability to do any magic like his mother, or have any powers like his uncle's.

Hope smiled at the two boys sitting across the table from her. And she also looked down the table at the youngest.

A peaceful quiet had dropped over everyone. They all sat quietly eating and enjoying the peace and quiet from their usual lives.

Hope easily helped herself to more. It was not that she was starving or anything; she just missed the Palace's glamorous meals. She would have easily taken a home cooked meal that she, Jun, or even Syaoran had cooked up quickly while running around doing other chores.

Anything that was not a drive through or take out…

"Hope, slow down some." Danny smiled at his daughter. "It's not like you starved yourself in the outside world? Is it?"

"No, not at all," Hope replied easily. "I ate in the outside world."

Hope looked back down at her food but not before her brother caught her eye. He had a grin on his face that revealed that he knew. And his expression was hard to read, but honestly suppressed and excited.

Jun also caught the look. He looked at his wife and they shared a look. _'Kai knows already.'_

Kai quickly busied himself with his telepathy refilling his and Yue's cups with water.

"Kai, powers at the table." Aiko corrected. "It's a bad example for your zhízi (nephews)."

"Aiko, you've been fighting a losing battle for years," Danny replied calmly.

Aiko sighed. She said nothing and went back to eating.

Kai caught Hope's attention again and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. _'When do you plan to tell everyone?'_ He did not use his telepathy but Hope still new exactly what he was thinking.

Hope easily just helped herself to more food.

"Slow down," Jun warned. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Calm down, I'm fine." Hope shot back.

Yue was watching Hope now, almost like she was trying to figure out the secret that Kai was already onto.

Danny and Aiko did not seem to notice. Danny and Kai had begun discussing politics briefly again, and Aiko was listening to her grandson's ramble on about their latest adventures that they had on the large family property.

Hope looked up at Jun, sharing a look that meant she was going to tell.

Hope cleared her throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Danny looked over to his daughter and Aiko let the boys reach a stopping point. They all looked over to their mom quickly, excited to hear what she had to share.

"I haven't told the boys yet, so this is an all-around surprise to everyone." Hope went on watching the older two that sat across the table.

"You're not going on another mission, are you?" Yasuo asked. His voice sounded dull as if he knew what was coming his way.

"No," Hope replied. "I'm going to actually be staying at home for a while. I have to finish making preparations for my absence from the sanctums, but as soon as those are in order, I'll be spending a lot more time at home."

"Any reason to taking time off?" Aiko asked. "Nothing happened on a recent mission? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Hope said easily. "Nothing happened on a mission."

"As nice as it will be to have mom at home more, there's got to be a catch." Syaoran reasoned. "Whenever you say you're taking time off there's a catch."

"Smart," Jun laughed some.

"Well," Hope smiled. "I'm not going to be doing any type of mage work from home, at least not as much as usual."

Hope paused for a minute.

"I'm going to be having another baby." She said calmly. "Baby number four will be the last one in the Chāng family."

"WHAT?"

Hope only shook her head smiling. "Yes, boys?"

"You're going to have another baby?" Syaoran asked quickly.

Hope nodded her head.

"Can you have a girl?" Tsuyoshi asked. "I want a sister."

"We won't know until the baby gets here." Hope explained.

"Where's the baby now?" Tsuyoshi asked rapidly.

"In my belly," Hope replied.

"Was I in there once?" The little kid asked another question.

"Yes, you were, before you were born." Hope sighed as she answered another question.

"You said; ' the last one'?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, one more try for a girl, although with my luck." Hope gave a hard to detect motion at her boys. "But I'll be happy either way."

"Why do you want a girl?" Yasuo asked annoyed.

"She's outnumbered." Syaoran reasoned.

Aiko just smiled. "That's wonderful, you have a great family."

"They are already outnumbered, anyway," Yasuo spoke up again.

Danny chuckled some at his grandson's comments. "We had the perfect number."

Aiko sighed. "Two kids and two parents, no outnumbering anywhere."

Danny looked to his daughter. "Congratulations, Hope."

"Thanks." Hope smiled.

"That is exciting." Yue smiled softly, her shy nature made her voice hard to hear. "I can't wait to meet him or her."

Under the table, Kai and Yue held hands. Kai's chest was tight. Here his sister was expecting her fourth child and he and Yue didn't even have their own.

"Since Mā doesn't want another boy, you can have the baby if it's a boy, Jiùmu (Aunt) Yue," Tsuyoshi said easily.

The adults fell into an awkward silence. The four-year old's comment was uncomfortable. Yue's face burned a hot red and she hid it in Kai's arms. She wasn't hurt by it, but more embarrassed. Which happened too easily to her.

"It's ok, Yue. Kids say things that they don't understand." Kai said as he rubbed her arm.

"Tsuyoshi!" Syaoran snapped at his youngest brother. "You don't say stuff like that!"

"But they don't have any kids yet!" Tsuyoshi pointed out.

"Then why don't you go and live with them?" Syaoran shot back instantly and aggressively in defense of his aunt.

"Why don't you?" Tsuyoshi shot back the same question sharply, trying to match his brother's anger and having nothing else as a comeback.

Aiko sighed. "Are you alright, Yue?"

Yue pulled her face back. The lack of tears reassured Aiko that she was not upset. The swelling pink in her skin tone showed her discomfort easily.

"That's enough." Danny raised his voice.

His grandsons instantly shut up. Their wài gong (grandfather) only raised his voice on occasion. The shock was also enough to surprise his own children who were both grown.

Hope just sighed. "Sorry about that, Yue. I know you two don't like to talk about it."

"No, no! It's quite alright." Yue rushed. "I'm still young, Kai is too, and right now, we're just happy where we are."

"Sorry, Jiùmu (Aunt) Yue," Tsuyoshi muttered. "Sorry, Jiù jiu (Uncle) Kai."

"It's ok, Tsuyoshi." Yue smiled at him from across the table. "I don't think Lady Xia (Hope) would let me take one of her babies. You'll understand one day when you are big."

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Yue's stomach.

"Thank you, Syaoran," Yue said ruffling her nephew's hair.

"Too bad, Ryu's not in town, she's going to flip when she finds out, you know she loves babies." Kai sighed, leaning back from the table some. "Plus, you'll need her to help out with filling the Sorceress Supreme role."

"She's with her mother right now," Danny said easily. "I'll contact her in the morning."

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
